Monster you made me
by Mizz-Katy93
Summary: Katy was in a 5 year relationship with Jack. Fast forward 3 year's and now she is married to Mitch. What happen's when Gotham City get's taken over by a crazed man who look's oh so familiar to her? Read and find out! :) Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Katy sat on a bench alone at the park waiting. She had so many thing's running through her head all at once that she didn't notice Jack walking up to her.

"Thinking hard?" He asked with a slight chuckle. She shot her head up and gave him a small smile. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked wanting to get straight to the point.

Jack sighed. "I don't even know where to start." He said quietly. Katy took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. "I think we need some time apart." Jack said avoiding eye contact with her. Katy's eye's instantly began to water but she fought the urge to burst out in tear's in front of him. "Why?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Jack didn't say anything. He finally looked up at her to see the hurt in her eye's.

She stood up. "Why?!, Damn it!" She yelled.

"Look, there is so much going on with me right now. I feel it's best if we just go our separate ways." Katy shook her head. "No..It's better for you!" She yelled. Jack just sat there with his head down. "How can you just throw away the last 5 years?" She asked her voice cracking more than before. "I'm sorry." Jack said quietly. Katy started pacing back and forth, running her hands through her hair. Jack then stood up, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"I want you to listen to me, Its not you, ok? Its all me. I have a lot going on up here." Jack said tapping his head. Katy didn't say anything, she just stood waiting for him to continue.

"You know I love you. This is just something I have to do for me. If anything, its for your own good...You understand?" He asked her hoping that she did but Katy still didn't say anything. Jack knew she was heartbroken. They have been together since she was 15 years old.

"For my own good?" She asked quietly, snapping Jack out of his thought's.

He slowly nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yeah." He said in almost a whisper.

Katy just continued to stare up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"If we are meant to be together forever, then we will...but for right now I think we need to move on with our lives and see what happens." He said before kissing her gently on her forehead.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked seeing the tears threatening to fall from Katy's eyes.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded quickly. Jack frowned and brought her in his arm's not ever wanting to let her go but deep down knew he had to...

3 years later...

Katy stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes when she heard Mitch come home. She placed a clean plate on the dish rack and just stood there, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. 'How could I be so stupid?' she thought to herself. Katy and Mitch have been married for a year now. She has noticed him acting weird around her and he was always working or so he says. Katy answered his cell phone last tuesday while he was taking a shower, thinking it was an important phone call from his work but was taken back when it was a woman on the phone answering "Hello darling, did you miss me?" Katy was completely taken back. When she confronted Mitch about it he somehow twisted things around and sweet talked his way out of it.

"Hey honey." Mitch said as he walked over to Katy, hugging her.

Katy sighed in disgust and pushed him away. "I can smell her on you." She said irritated.

"What?" Mitched asked confused.

"Her perfume..whatever her name is." Katy said as she turned back around to look at him.

"Katy, we just had a drink." He said.

"Ok stop it! You're caught! I caught you...and your not gonna talk your way out of this." She said.

Mitch just stood there glaring at her but had no effect on Katy whatsoever.

"How many, Mitch? How many are there? How many have there been?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Mitch just sighed. "What does it matter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katy was taken back by his question and stood there with her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm a man, Katy. Men and women have different needs and thats ok. Those other woman are willing to take care of those needs for me and maybe that's better for everyone."

Katy was fuming now. "No, you know what?! It's better for you!" she yelled.

Mitch just stood there eyeing at her dangerously.

"You have a pretty good deal don't you? I mean you go out and fool around while I stay home and take care of your house!" She yelled as she slammed the plate she had washed moments ago on to the kitchen floor, Mitch watched as it shattered everywhere before turning his attention back at his wife. "Well no more, Mitch! That's it the party is over!" She yelled as she stood right in front of him. "calm down Katy." He said in a low tone.

"No! I'm not gonna do this anymore...I'm not just gonna sit here and take it and take it. Sorry! I love you, yes! but I am not your doormat! i'm your wife! and you cannot do this to me, Mitch! You cannot do this to me!" Without any warning Mitch slapped Katy right across the face. Her hand instantly went to her right cheek, looking up at Mitch in shock.

Mitch smirked down at Katy. "What? I can't hit you?" He asked still smirking.

Katy gave him a challenging look. "No you can't." She said getting right back in his face only to be met by his fist, knocking her straight down to the hardwood floor.

When Katy turned to look up at him, Mitch had bent down to her level.

"You wanna fight? I man honey, It's no contest." Katy looked up at a man who was supposed to be her loving husband but didn't see that...All she saw was a monster.

"You have to understand, Katy and I thought you did. I make the money here so I set the rules, right?...It's my rules. You with me?" He asked. Katy looked blankly up at Mitch before quietly answering. "It's your rules?" She asked. Mitch nodded his head.

"Then what if I don't like the rules?" She asked in a whisper, scared he would hit her again for even asking. Mitch moved closer to Katy. "If you don't like them? Oh come on sweetie, Life isn't about stuff we like now is it? We have to take the good with the bad, don't we? That's what marriage is." Mitch said as he lightly brushed a strand of hair out of Katy's face causing her to jump at his touch. She then slowly got up as did he, still staring down at her.

"So for you maybe today is a bad day, Tomorrow may be great." He said with a small smile.

"Tomorrow will be great." Katy said emotionless.

Mitch sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Today is the price you pay for having such a good life." Katy could not believe what she was hearing but for some reason something in her would not let her talk. "I'm gonna go out, ok?" Mitch said waiting for her to say something but nothing came. "This is gonna be better, don't you think? I don't have to sneak around and pretend i'm going to work I can just say that I'm going to see Darcel, I'll be back in a few hours." Katy watched as Mitch walked over to the counter where her purse sat, grabbing her car keys and license. He held them up to her. "Just so you don't do anything you might regret." He said as he made his way out the door. Katy instantly dropped down onto the kitchen floor and let her tears fall. She couldn't believe that Mitch had hit her not once but twice. She had no idea what to do. She laid on the kitchen floor, holding herself as she cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok! So i'm a little nervous about this story so I need y'all to review and let me know what you think so far. At the beginning it is pre joker but now that it's fast forwarded 3 years, Jack is now the Joker and will be in the next chapter! I already have it planned out so sorry you only had a little bit of him. Oh! And the parts with Katy and Mitch I took from the movie Enough sooo yeah I had some inspiration :) So! Hope you like so far! Please review or message me what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Katy was standing in line at the bank.

She stayed up all night contemplating on whether or not she should just sneak out one night and leave Mitch but if she was gonna do this she had to be smart about it. First thing she had to do was go to the bank and get out all of her money before Mitch decided to freeze her accounts.

Katy lifted her hand to her swollen, slightly bruised cheek. She was still in shock that Mitch had hit her. Katy was quickly snapped out of her thought's when she heard a loud gunshot being fired in the bank. Everyone instantly got down to the ground as a group of men wearing clown masks came running in. The men pointed their guns and the man behind the desk, yelling at him to get on the ground. Katy could not believe this was happening to her now. She slowly crawled backwards until her back hit a wall. One of the men stood there staring in Katy's direction.

He turned away when he seen another guy come out from the back, carrying big bag's full of money. "Thats a lot of money. If this Joker guy was so smart he would have had us bring a bigger car." The guy said as he pointed the gun at the man who stared Katy down moments ago.

The man looked up at him with his head tilting to the side.

"I bet the Joker told you to kill me as soon we loaded the cash." He said to the other man.

Katy looked on between the two very confused as to whom they were talking about.

The man lifted his arm to glance at his watch. "No. no. no. I killed the bus driver." He said calmly.

The guy cocked his head to the side. "Bus driver? What bus driver?" He demanded.

But before he could get an answer a bus crashed through the bank, practically running the guy over. Katy put her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Just then the back of the bus door opened and another man wearing a clown mask jumped out.

"School's out! Time to go." He said as he helped the other masked man toss the bags of money into the back of the bus. "What happened to the rest of the guys?" He asked but was quickly shot. The masked man grabbed one more bag he found, tossing it into the back of the bus. Just as he was about to get on the bus he slowly turned around to stare at Katy again.

She was scared. There were dead bodies laying on the ground and the one's that were not dead, were injured. Katy was lucky enough to get out of the robber's way and stay sat against the wall.

The masked man slowly made his way over to her. Katy's heart was racing at this point.

She thought about making a run for it but remembered the gun he held in his hand.

All she could do was sit there and hope that he leaves her alone.

"You think you're smart, huh?" An injured man said as he layed on the cold floor.

Katy looked up to see the masked man was standing right in front of her but was now looking back at the man. "Criminal's in this town used to believe in things. Honor, respect!..what do you believe in?!" The man yelled as the masked clown man made his way quickly over to the injured guy. Katy watched as he bent down to the man, shoving something in his mouth and saying

"I believe whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you stranger.." He said as he took off his clown mask and smiled at the man laying on the ground.

Katy tried to get a good look at the man now that he didn't have that creepy mask on but she only noticed he had face paint on. She watched as he jumped back into the bus and drove off.

Katy finally let out a breath that she felt she had been holding for ever.

She crawled over the man laying on the floor. just then she heard the police and sirens going off.

"Oh now they show up." Katy said quietly.

Katy and Mitch sat at the Kitchen table, eating dinner.

"You made me nervous when I couldn't reach you today." Mitch said breaking the silence.

Katy didn't even look at him. "What? you have to go crying to the old gang down at the greasy spoon? whatever happened to privacy?" He asked with an attitude.

Katy glared up at him. "Well I guess it's dead along with chivalry and fidelity."

Mitch smirked. "Tell me, do you have any idea how bad things can get?" He asked.

Katy gave him a small, fake smile. "Educate me." She said.

"Katy, I'm a determined man. I was determined to have you and I did, this house, my company. I am and will always be a person who gets what he wants and I still want you." He said as he took a sip of his drink. Katy didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.

"You can either except that or you can fight it. Which way you wanna go?" He asked staring at her. Katy sighed and looked up at Mitch. "I wanna be happy." She said quietly but loud enough for Mitch to hear. Mitch just smiled at her and said "Good." Before continuing with his meal.

Katy looked away not even wanting to be in the same room as him.

"So did you hear about the bank being robbed today?" Mitch asked, snapping Katy out of her thoughts. She looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah." She said.

"Apparently this guy is a real wacko. Wears face paint..he has these scars on his face, kinda looks like a smile." Mitch said. Katy looked at him wide eyed when Mitch mention the face paint.

"Call's himself the Joker. He has stole so much money from Gamble..I talked to him today and he is not happy." Katy rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand Gamble.

"I'm going out tonight to meet with Gamble, Maroni and the rest of the guys so don't wait up for me."

Mitch said as he took one last sip of his wine and stood up from the kitchen table.

Katy just sat there and watched as Mitch left the house. She sighed.

She always hated the fact that Mitch was always hanging out with those mobsters or whatever you wanna call them. Katy thought about telling Mitch how she was at the bank today but was happy she didn't. She laughed as she pictured Mitch shining a light on her face, interrogating her about the men that robbed the bank. None of them really stood out to her except for one and that's only because he was staring at her. Katy then began thinking about what he would have done to her if that guy had not distracted him. She shivered at the thought as she got up and place the dirty dishes in the sink.

Everyone entered the room and sat down at a table while two guys brought in a tv.

Once the tv was turned on. "As you all are aware one of our deposit were stolen. A relatively small amount, 68 million." the man on the tv said.

"Who is stupid enough to steal from us?" a man with a thick russian accent said.

"A two bit wack job who wears a cheap purple suit and makeup, He's not the problem he is a nobody." Maroni said. Mitch had just walked in at this point, taking a seat next to Maroni.

"Sorry i'm late, had something to take care of." Mitch said with a smirk. Maroni smirked back and shook his head. Before anyone could continue talking they heard someone laughing.

"And I thought my jokes were bad." The Joker said as he walked into the room.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't let my boy here pull your head off." Gamble said looking very angry. "How about a magic trick?" Joker asked. Gamble looked up at him confused.

The Joker pulled out a pencil, jamming it onto the table.

"Im gonna make this pencil disappear." He said.

Just then one of Gambel's men came over to the Joker only to be slammed into the pencil, it jamming in the mans eye.

"TaDa! Its gone!" Joker said as he took a seat.

"Oh and by the way the suit was not cheap, you ought to know, you bought it." Joker said.

Gamble then stood up but the russian man told him to sit. "I want to hear proposition." He said again.

Joker smiled over at Gamble before turning his attention to the rest of the mob.

"Let's whine the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. I mean what happened? Did your balls drop off? You see a guy like me.."

"A freak." Gamble said interrupting the Joker, making the rest of the mob laugh.

"A guy like me." Joker repeated. "Look, listen I know why you choose to have your little group therapy session in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. The Batman. You see Batman has shown Gotham your true colors unfortunately. Dent? he is just the beginning and as for the televisions so called plan, Batman has no jurisdiction. He will find him and make him sqeal! I know the squealers when I see them." Joker said pointing at the man on the tv screen.

"What do you propose we do?" The russian man asked.

"It's simple, we kill The Batman." Joker said.

"If it's so simple then why haven't you done it already?" Maroni asked.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free." Joker said.

"How much you want?" The russian man asked.

"uhh..Half." Joker responded with but got some laughs out of the mob.

"You're Crazy." Mitch said, still laughing.

Joker glared at him. "I'm not...No I'm not. If we don't deal with this now then soon, Gamble here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma."

Gamble slammed his fist down onto the table. "Enough from the clown!" He yelled.

Joker jumped up, opening his jacket to show grenades. "Ata ta ta! lets not blow this out of proportion." He said.

"You think you can just steal from us and walk away?" Gamble asked.

"Yeah?" Joker said simply.

"I'm putting the word out, Five hundred grand for this clown dead, A million alive so I can teach him some manners first." Gamble said glaring at the Joker.

"Alright, so listen why don't you give me a call when you wanna start taking things a little more seriously." Joker said as he placed a Joker card on the table and as quickly as he showed up he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here is chapter two! Just to give you somewhat of an idea about this story.

I will try to work on Chapter 3 tonight! So please review and let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to those of you who have already added this story to their favorites and those who are following! It means so much to me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothinggg!**

**Chapter 3.**

"Mom?! You home?" Katy yelled as she entered the kitchen of her mother, Sharon's home.

"Hey honey." Her mother greeted her with a hug.

"Honey what the hell happened to your cheek?" Sharon asked, inspecting her daughter's bruised face. Katy froze, trying to quickly think of an excuse.

"I was at the bank the other day when it was robbed and one of the guys there hit me." She said quickly. Her mother's jaw dropped. "Did you tell the police? did you even tell Mitch?" She asked as she sat down at the kitchen table with her cup of coffee. "No and no. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Katy said siting right across from her mother at the table.

There was an awkward silence until her mother cleared her throat to speak.

"So where is Mitch?" She asked. Katy sighed.

"I don't know, He never came home last night." Katy said avoiding her mother's eyes.

"That man works so damn hard just so that he can make sure you have everything you need. You are so lucky to have him." Sharon said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Katy just rolled her eyes.

"Hey mom, do you remember Jack?" Sharon looked up at her in shock.

"Of course I remember Jack." She said with a frown.

Katy's mother never really cared for Jack when they were dating.

"Why would you even ask me that? Have you been talking to him again?" Sharon asked hoping and praying that was not the case. Sharon sighed with relief when Katy shook her head no.

"No, Just been thinking about him a lot lately." Katy said

"Why?" Katy heard her mother ask. She just shrugged.

"I've been trying to remember the last time I was truly happy." Katy said looking into her Mother's eyes. Sharon rolled her's and stood up from the Kitchen table.

"Oh stop it, Katy. You don't know how good you have it with Mitch, he loves you, he takes care of you. He is the best thing that has ever happened to you." Her mother stated with an attitude.

"No mother, he is the best thing that has ever happened to you! Since me and Mitch got married you now have money and a nice big house and everything you could ever fucking want." Katy said as she stood up from her chair. "Don't you dare turn this around on me! You just can't except something great even when it's standing right in front of your face...Jack was a nice boy but he was not for you! He was not going places in life like Mitch is..if you and Jack would have stayed together you would probably be living in some trailer park."

Katy turned to walk away until she heard her mother call out to her again.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare walk out on me! I am trying to talk some sence into you."

Katy slowly turned around to glare at her mother.

"Now I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to snap out of it. You have a wonderful man and an amazing life. You do not need to go around digging up the past."

Katy shook her head. "Mother, Mitch is not as wonderful as you make him out to be! You are not around him 24/7 like I am!" Katy yelled. She was so sick and tired of her own mother defending Mitch every chance she got. She had no idea what really went on behind close doors.

"Oh please, Katy! You do this all the time!" Katy looked at her mother shocked and confused.

"Do what?! what the fuck so I do all the time?!" Katy screamed.

"You cry wolf over every little thing Mitch does!" Sharon yelled back at her daughter.

Katy had heard enough. She turned around and walked towards the front door.

"I swear! If I ever see Jack Napier again I am gonna ask him what the hell did he do to my sweet, beautiful little girl!" Sharon screamed so loud the neighbors could probably hear her.

Katy froze, "What happened?" Katy asked in a low whisper but loud enough that Sharon who had made her way over to Katy could hear.

"What happened?!" Katy yelled as she turned around so that she was now face to face with Sharon. "I have been clenching my fucking fists since I was 6 years old! Look at my fucking fist!" Katy screamed at Sharon who was taken back.

"Look at me you fucking Bitch!" Katy yelled as she started crying.

Sharon turned away from her.

"You know what? I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but my biggest one is having you for a daughter." Sharon said coldly.

"If you ruin things with Mitch then do not even think about coming here for a place to stay because I will not allow it..now get out of my house before I call the cops." With that Sharon walked upstairs. As soon as her mother was out of her sight Katy left the house, making sure to slam the front door as loud as she could.

As soon as she got into her car Katy bursted into tears.

Katy felt more alone than ever before.

Later that day...

Gamble was playing pool when someone came in.

"Yo Gamble. Somebody is here for you, they say they just killed the Joker."

"They brought the body." Another man said.

Gamble watched as another two men walked in carrying a body wrapped in a trash bag.

Once they laid the body on the Pool table Gamble took the top off revealing the Joker's head.

Gambe turned back around to see the 3 men who claimed they killed the Joker.

"So, dead? thats five hundred." Gamble said with a smirk.

Just then the Joker jumped up, stabbing the two men standing next to him and grabbing Gamble.

"How bout alive?" Joker asked as he put a knife to Gamble's mouth.

The men that had claimed to kill the Joker had Gambles men on the floor, gun's pointed at their heads. Joker leaned in to Gamble. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked.

Gamble didn't say anything, He just stared at the crazed man standing in front of him.

"My father was a drinker and a fiend and One night he goes off crazier than usual, Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself and he doesn't like that, Not one bit. So! me watching he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says 'Why so Serious?'

He comes at me with the knife. 'Why so Serious!?' Sticks the blade in my mouth. 'Lets put a smile on that face!' aannddd...Why so serious?" with that the Joker jammed the knife into the back of Gamble's throat, letting him fall to ground with a thud.

"Now our operation is small but there's a lot of potential for Aggresive expansion. So which of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team? oh! and there is only one spot open for right now so we are gonna have tryouts...make it fast." Joker said as he took a Pool stick, breaking it in half and tossing one in the middle of the floor.

Back at Katy's house...

Katy and Mitch were siting on the couch watching tv when the news came on.

On the tv screen was a man dressed up as Batman, tied to a chair.

"Tell them your name." Came a voice from behind the camera.

"Bryan Douglas." The man said.

"Are you the real Batman?" came the voice again from behind the camera.

"No." Bryan said quietly.

"Nooo?" the cameraman said but was now laughing.

"Then why do you dress up like him!?" The laughing man asked as he ripped off the batman mask from Bryan, dangling it in front of the camera.

"He is a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." Bryan said.

"Oh but you do Bryan, you really do!" Mitch sat up on the couch to get a better look.

"That's him." Mitch said. Katy looked over at him confused.

"Who?" She asked. Mitch sighed.

"The Joker."

Katy turned her attention back to the tv screen to see Bryan almost in tears.

"So you think Batman has made Gotham a better place?" Joker asked.

Bryan didn't answer. "Look at me." Joker said cheerfully.

Bryan did not respond or look at him. "LOOK AT ME!" Came a deep growl from the Joker.

Bryan slowly looked up at the Joker.

Joker turned the camera around so that it faced him.

"Told you." Mitch said with an attitude. Katy rolled her eyes.

"See this is how crazy Batman has made Gotham. You want order in Gotham, Well Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in oh! And every day that he doesn't people will die, Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word." The camera then cut off and all Katy and Mitch could here was Bryan's screams for help.

"Well that's not something you see on the new's everyday." Katy said quietly.

Mitch glared at her as he stood up. "This is not funny..Gamble is dead..that freak Killed him." Mitch said getting angry. "Well then I guess I can cross that off my Christmas list." Katy said smiling slightly. Mitch had heard enough. He grabbed a handful of Katy's hair, yanking her up off the couch. Slamming her into the wall. "You think you're so clever, don't you sweetheart?" Mitch pulled her off the wall just so that he could slam her back into it ten times harder, causing tears to fill her eyes. "That wack job is running around Gotham like he owns the place killing my friends! And you think that's funny?!" MItch yelled as he threw Katy face first onto the floor.

Katy tried to crawl away but Mitch grabbed her by her Ankle, dragging her back towards him. Mitch got on top her Katy, straddling her as he began to choke her.

"Well I'll tell you what! They are gonna be fishing for that clown's guts in the river!"

Katy was gasping for air, she could feel herself slowly start to fade away.

Mitch looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

He quickly let go of Katy. "Get up and look happy." He growled at her as he made his way to the door. As soon as Mitch opened it a huge grin came on his face. "Maroni." Mitch said.

"How ya doing Mitch?" Maroni asked as he stepped inside the house.

"Good." Maroni looked at Katy and noticed her holding onto her throat and breathing hard.

"And how are you tonight, Katy?" Maroni asked with a small smile.

"She's tired." Mitch answered for her. Maroni nodded and him and Mitch went into the living room to talk about Gamble and the Joker incident. Katy went upstairs, locking herself in the bathroom.

She knew she had to leave as soon as possible. If Maroni had not showed up tonight Mitch could have killed her. Katy had to leave. She didn't care about the money and all the nice things they have. She was gonna leave tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what do you guy's think so far? I really need your help too!**  
**I am trying to think of how to reunite Katy and Joker but I have no freaking clue how to do it! Help meeee! Review and give me some of your idea's please!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Thanks soo much disneygirl143 for giving me my first review on this story! It means alot! :)**

**I did think of a way to kinda reunite them and it is in this chapter! Sooo I hope you enjoy! :)**

Katy laid in bed next to Mitch. She glanced over at the alarm clock to see it read 2:00 AM.

She looked back over at Mitch to see he was snoring away.

Katy slowly pushed the blankets back, stepping her feet quietly on the hardwood floor.

Katy walked into the bathroom to put on her sweatpants quickly.

As she made her way out of the bathroom, she checked to see if Mitch was still sleeping.

Katy glanced at Mitch to see him sound asleep. She sighed with relief as she quickly made her way downstairs. Katy went into the kitchen to grab her purse but seen it wasn't on the counter. She looked on the table but still no sight of it. Katy quietly made her way into the living room.

She smiled when she seen it was siting on top of the fireplace.

"What are you doing up there?" Katy said in a whisper.

Once she checked to see if her wallet and license was in there she made her way to the front door.

Katy placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it but not opening the door.

She slowly glanced back at her home one last time. Katy sighed as she opened the door, it making a light creeking noise.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Katy felt someone grab a handful of her hair, yanking her roughly back.

Katy looked up in shock and fear when she seen a very angry Mitch standing in front of her, staring daggers at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you have someplace you needed to be?" Mitch asked in a mock tone.

Katy was too afraid to say anything. How the hell was she going to talk her way out this?

"You know love is a scary thing..What it does to people..I can't...I won't...I refuse to live without you, Katy." Mitch said in a low, dangerous voice. Katy stared up at her husband and seen a look in his eye's she has never seen before and that scared her.

Mitch sighed. "You want out of this marriage?" Katy's facial expression went from scared shitless to shocked in a matter of seconds. She didn't even know how to respond to Mitch's question. Mitch then pulled out a gun. "This is your only way out of this Marriage...so what's it gonna be? you want in? or out?" Mitch demanded as he pointed the gun at Katy's head.

Katy started shaking with fear as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She quickly realized that she needed to be smart and get it together.

"No..Of course not, honey. I was just gonna go for a drive to clear my head." Katy said stuttering.

"Clear your head? What need's to be cleared? What could possibly be wrong with you?" Mich asked practically interrogating her. "I don't know I've just been stressed." Katy managed to say.

Mitch smirked. "You wanna talk about stress? try walking a mile in my shoes!" He yelled.

"Mitch, just put down the gun..I'm not going anywhere..I promise." Katy said keeping her eye on the gun in his hand as he lowered his aim a little bit.

"Tell me you love me first." Mitch said. Katy nodded her head quickly.

"I love you." She said trying her best to give him a sincere smile.

Katy sighed with relief when Mitch dropped the gun down on the floor.

Mitch walked over, embracing Katy in his arms. Katy hugged him back just to try to keep him calm. Katy tried to hard to fight off the urge to cry at that very moment.

**Next night...**

Katy was all dressed and ready to go but was not happy about it.

Mitch was making her go to this party at Bruce Wayne's place.

It's not that she didn't like Bruce but the last thing she wanted to do was go to some party with her bruised face and listen to the whispers.

Katy looked in the mirror once more and sighed She tried her best to cover the bruise on her cheek with make up. It did not look as bad it did before she added the make up so that made her somewhat happy. Katy put on her dark blue strapless dress, put on some black heels and made her way down to the living room to meet Mitch so that they could get this party over with...

"Well don't you clean up nice." Mitch said as he made his way to Katy.

Katy just gave him a small smile. She was gonna try her best to be good and not make Mitch mad. So she was basically gonna kiss his ass just so she can get through the day without getting a new bruise or her hair ripped out.

Once Katy and Mitch got the Bruce's place, they walked off to talk to the other guests.

"Well hello there. Long time no see." Bruce Wayne said with a smirk on his face as he walked up to Katy.

"Hey, how have you been?" Katy asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"I'm good. Just busy." Katy nodded as she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh wow..what happened to your cheek?" Bruce asked concerned.

"ugh...I..I was at the store and...umm..some bratty little kid threw something at me.." Katy said not even believing her own story,

"A kid threw something at you?" Bruce asked confused.

"Threw a baseball at me.." Katy said quickly.

"In the grocery store?" He asked again trying not to laugh.

"Well...umm...yes..technically. The grocery store section at the walmart." She said unsure if he would buy it.

Bruce just laughed. "Well sound's like you had one heck of a shopping trip." Katy faked laughed and turned her head to see where Mitch was..not to her surprise he was flirting with another women...Shocker!

"So how is the married life treating you?" Bruce asked, interupting Katy's thoughts.

"Fine." She said quietly. Before Bruce could say anymore a loud gunshot was heard throughout the house . Katy turned to ask Bruce what that was but he had already disappeared. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Katy asked herself as she seen more men with clown masks barg in, guns in their hands.

Just then another gunshot was heard. "Good evening ladies and gentleman."

The joker said, walking in and looking around as if he was looking for someone.

"We are tonight's entertainment." He said as started eating the shrimp.

"I only have one question..Where is Harvey Dent?" He asked.

Katy was confused yet again..She hadn't seen Harvey here...She didn't even know he was supposed to be here. The Joker started walking around, going up to random guests, drinking their wine and eating their food.

Katy looked trying to move around people so that she could find Mitch but he was nowhere to be found. "Mother fucker..." Katy mumbled under her breath.

"You know I'll settle for his loved one's" Joker said to an older man.

"We aren't intimidated by thugs." The older man spat at the Joker.

The Joker looked at man a little taken back. "You know? you remind me of my father."

Joker grabbed the man roughly by the head, putting the knife to his face.

"I hated my father." The Joker said dangerously.

Katy watched on, wondering what the Joker was gonna do.

Just then somebody who standing right behind Katy shoved her, making her fall on the floor in the middle of the room, catching the Joker's attention.

She quickly got up and dusted herself off. She looked back to see who pushed her but all she seen was the back of the man's head for a minute.

The Joker got a big smile on his face as he shoved the older man away and made his way to Katy. "Well hello beautiful." He said getting Katy's attention.

"You must be Harvey's sqeeze." Katy couldn't move. She was so overtaken by fear.

The Joker seen how scared Katy was and just smirked as he got closer to her.

"Hmm? And you are beautiful." Katy's eye looked at the man that stood in front her with her jaw dropped. There was something about the way he said 'And you are beautiful.' The tone of his voice, how deep it was. It sounded so familiar to her.

The Joker started circling her like she was his prey.

Once he stopped, he stood right in front of Katy.

"You look nervous..Is it the scars?" He asked but Katy didn't say anything.

"You wanna know how I got em?...Come here" He said as he grabbed Katy's face, forcing her to look at him.

"So I had a girlfriend who's beautiful, like you. Who tells me I worry too much, who tells me that I needed to smile more..." Joker stopped and watched the expression on Katy's face before he continued. "Well one day things get a little crazier than usual and we break up..So! She goes off and gets her life together, she even gets married and looks to live a happy life..." He stopped again seeing the look in Katy's eyes.

"Little did everyone know that behind closed doors that, that beautiful woman was getting her pretty little face bashed in almost every night by her so called loving husband who goes off afterwards to fool around with other woman...She can't take it."

Katy started shaking her head and trying her hardest to get out of his grip. "Stop."

She whispered loud enough for only the Joker to here but he ignored her and kept going with the story. "I just wanted to see her smile again..I just wanted her to know that I don't care about the scars and bruises. Sooo! I stick a razor in my mouth and do thiss to myself." He said giving Katy a better look at his scars.

"And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! But now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling." He said smiling down at her.

Katy was so confused at this point. This was the Joker..she could not believe a single thing he said..or could she? His voice sounded oh so familiar and the way he descibed things in his so called story...it couldn't be...he couldn't be...could he? Katy thought.

Katy shook the thought out of her head and without fully thinking she punched him the the stomach, causing the Joker to take a few steps back laughing.

"Oooh You still got a little fight in you...I've always liked that." He said walking back to her. "Then you're gonna love me." Came the deep gravely voice of Batman.

Katy stepped back and watched as Batman punched the Joker, knocking him down,

Just then Joker's men start ganging up on Batman.

Katy wasn't really paying attention as she was still letting the Joker's words sink into her head. 'Still got a little fight in you..I've always liked that.'...She was more confused than ever. Batman was beating up Joker's men as if it was effortless.

That is until the Joker got in on the fight and started beating up Batman for a few seconds. He then ran and grabbed Rachel, holding a gun to her head.

"Drop the gun!" Batman demanded, causing the Joker to laugh.

"Sure! You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are!" Joker said waving the gun around. He then laughed and shot the window behind him, causing Rachel to cry out for help. The Joker then dragged her towards the window, letting her hang out, him only holding onto her arm.

"Let her go." Batman said again. Joker just smirked.

"Very poor choice of words." He said with a laugh as he let go of Rachel's arm, letting her fall out the window. Katy watched as Batman quickly jumped out the window after Rachel. Everyone in the building froze, and was in complete shock.

The Joker then turned his attention back to Katy.

He walked up to her, just staring. Katy slowly looked up at his painted face.

Joker then held out a Joker card, placing it in her hand.

Without saying a word and got his men together and they left before the police arrived.

Katy glanced down at the card..'Meet me at the park..you know which one..'

Katy had a million things going through her mind all at once. This can't be happening. Jack is not the Joker the Joker is not Jack...right? She thought to herself

"Well there's only one way to find out." She said with a sight.

Since Mitch had left without her she figured why not..a nice walk in the park at 11 at night is always fun...

x**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how do you like this chapter? Do you like how I reunited them? be honest! Review and let me knoww pleaseeee :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thank you to everyone who has followed my story! :)**

**Here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5.**

Katy sat on a park bench in her blue strapless dress.

It was dark out and she seemed to be alone for now.

A shiver shot up her spine when she heard some noises across the street.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Katy asked herself quietly.

Katy sighed as she stretched out her legs.

Katy was getting tired at this point. She yawned as she closed her eyes.

She has so many things going on in her mind that she didn't even hear someone walk up to stand right in front of her. Katy heard someone chuckle. She opened her eyes instantly to see Him standing there. "Oh my god.." Was all she could manage to say.

The man sat down next to her. Katy took the time to take in his appearance.

He wore a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. He had some specs of paint on his face still but it looks like he had gotten most of it off. Katy then turned her attention to the scars on his face that curved into that cynical smile. "What happened to you?" Katy asked quietly.

Jack just smirked. "I should be asking you the same thing." He said not even looking at her.

Katy looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" She said.

Jack sighed. "Oh you know exactly what I am talking about.." He said finally lifting his head to make eye contact with her. Jack lightly tapped the bruised on Katy's cheek, causing her to flinch.

"How did you know about all that?" She suddenly asked.

Jack laughed. "Oh well lets see...I have some men that worked with the mob...Maroni and Mitch would tell them things and they would tell me.." Katy looked away from him. She felt so ashamed. "Why did you come back?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I never left...I've been around.." He said quietly.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither knew what to say. Jack smiled.

"Remember that night I had to go to the emergency room? cause you busted my head open?" He asked slightly laughing. Katy looked at him wide eyed, haven completely forgotten about that.

"I didn't bust your head open.." She said quietly trying to defend herself. Jack just laughed again.

"Yeah you did..you threw that fucking ash tray at me cause I wouldn't turn the light off..or something stupid like that." He said looking at her. Katy was trying not to smile at this point.

"You wouldn't come to bed!" Katy protested, laughing.

Jack looked at her shaking his head. "Oh so that makes it ok to bust my head open with an ashtray?" He asked smirking.

Katy shrugged. "Not my fault you're a wimp." She said looking away from him. Katy smiled when she heard him chuckle at her.

"Anywho, why don't you try throwing an ashtray at Mitch one good time..I'm sure you will do some damage." He said laughing. Katy gave him a small smile.

Another awkward silence fell between the two. Katy noticed Jack had been staring at her. She turned to him with a smile. "What are you staring at?" She asked sounding annoyed.

Jack just shrugged. "What? I haven't seen you in 3 years, can't see how you've changed?" He asked. Katy shook her head. "Besides, I seen the way you were eyeing me up earlier." He said with a smug look. Katy gave him a disgusted look. "Don't flatter yourself." She said causing him to chuckle. "You know, you haven't changed one bit." He said. Katy looked at him and frowned.

"Wish I could say the same about you." She said as she stood up from the park bench.

"Where you going?" Jack asked as he stood up to follow her.

"Home...I don't want Mitch to worry about me." She said quietly.

She heard Jack laugh. "Yeah..I don't think he thinking about you right now." He said causing Katy to turn around and look at him weird. "What are you talking about?" Jack sighed.

"I seen him leave with some blonde woman right before I joined the party." Katy looked away.

She was hurt and embarrassed. "son of a bitch." Jack heard her mutter as she continued walking. "Katy.." She heard Jack call out but she ignored him and kept going.

Katy suddenly felt herself being yanked back by Jack.

"What do you want?!" She yelled getting mad.

"Look I didn't know what I was gonna do or say when I told you to meet me here...Hell I didn't even think you would show up..but you did." He said staring down at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Katy said honestly.

Jack looked down at her and sighed. "I don't know either." He said quietly.

Katy felt the urge to cry but fought it. "I have to go home...I gotta be back before Mitch is." She said. Jack just nodded his head slowly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another Joker card, handing it to Katy. "If you need anything..just call." He said before giving her a small smile and turned to walk away. Katy looked down at the card to see his number was written on it.

"And remember what I said about the AshTray!"He called out chuckling, causing Katy to shake her head, laughing as she turned around and made her way home.

Katy was relieved when she seen Mitch was not home yet. Last thing she wanted to do deal with was him beating on her at 2 in the morning for being out late..

Katy slipped out of her dress, putting on a white tank top and black shorts.

She got under the covers on her bed and got comfortable.

Katy couldn't help but giggle as she thought about the night she busted Jack's head open and he had to get stitches. He was such a trooper she thought

**FlashBack!...**

Jack was laying on the couch in his apartment watching tv.

Katy was laying in bed. Katy sighed as she rolled over to look at Jack.

"I can't get to sleep with that on..Can you turn it off?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Katy, it's a really good movie..I'll turn it down." Jack said as he got up and walked over to the tv.

"Anyway another good movie comes on in about a half an hour." He said sitting back down on the couch. "Fuck you...come to bed." Katy said.

Jack sighed. "You can't even hear that." He said pointing to the tv.

"The light is bugging me." She said.

So Jack being the smart ass that he was took a blanket and put it over the tv, him sitting under its so that Katy could not see any light coming from it.

When the movie went off Jack went over to the coffee table and started doing a cross word puzzle. "I can't believe it...I can't fucking believe it!" Katy said, sounding even more annoyed and tired than before. "What? I'm not making any noise." Jack said.

"The light...the light is keeping me awake." Katy said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine ill cover the light then." He said covering it like he did the tv.

"There?..better? There is more light coming in from the workshop than from here.." Jack said annoyed. "Asshole.." He heard Katy mutter.

Jack started working on his crossword puzzle again until he heard Katy groan.

"The pen...I can hear the pen scratching at the paper.." Katy said as she sat up on the bed.

"Oh fuck this is ridiculous, Katy you're just looking for an excuse." Jack said.

"Turn the light off and come to bed." Katy said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore." Jack said as he got back to his crossword.

"Turn the light off." Katy said sternly.

"I'm not talking to you." Jack said again.

"Turn the fucking light off!" Katy yelled as she grabbed an ashtray off the dresser, throwing it at Jack. Katy's jaw dropped when she seen she had actually hit him and that Jack was bleeding from his head. "Fuck!" She heard Jack yell.

"Oh my god.." Katy said as she jumped out of bed, running over to him.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She said leaning down to where he sat on the floor.

"What the fuck what that?" He asked her. Katy started panicking.

"There's fucking blood." Jack said as he seen how bloody his hand was from holding his head.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said trying to hold his head still so she could see how bad it was. "Fuck!" Jack yelled again as Katy placed her hand over his head where it was bleeding. Katy took Jack to the hospital to get stitches.

Once they got back they were both sitting on the bed.

Katy leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt your head." She said quietly.

Jack laughed. "I'll get you back." He said causing her to laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter...so let me know what y'all think! I don't know how many times I re typed this dang chapter :/ lol! Hope you like it though!**

**oh! And I am thinking about changing the title of this fic...I'm thinking Ugly Like Me or something like that. just to give ya's a heads up! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, Favorites, and follows! :)**

**Chapter 6.**

Katy was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Mitch to get home.

It was 3pm and she had not seen him since he left with some other woman at Bruce's party. Katy was angry. She instantly stood up from the sofa when she heard his car pull in the driveway. Mitch entered their home to see Katy standing there with her arms crossed. "Where have you been?" She demanded.

Mitch laughed. "What does it matter? I'm home now aren't I?" Katy shook her head.

"Answer the fucking question!" She yelled. Mitch was taken back by Katy's sudden out burst. "You know where I have been." He said with a smirk.

Katy walked right up to Mitch and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"I'm not taking this shit from you anymore, Mitch! it's over! I don't deserve to be treated like this, damn it!" She yelled as she slapped him again.

Mitch's facial expression turned from shock to angry in a matter of seconds.

He roughly gripped Katy by her throat, slamming her against the wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He spat. "I thought we went over this..I make the money so I make the rules around here.." Mitch said, gritting his teeth.

Mitch started sqeezing Katy's neck, causing her to gasp for air.

"Not so tough now, are we?" Mitch laughed.

Katy reacted quickly, bringing her knee up to Mitch's groin, causing him to let go and fall to his knees. Katy ran for the door but Mitch grabbed her pant leg, making her fall face first. Mitch quickly got on top of Katy, straddeling her. "If it's a fight you want, princess then it's a fight you're gonna get." Mitch said trying to hold her arms down but Katy kept squirming around, hitting Mitch. Katy leaned up slightly, grabbing Mitch's face, digging his thumbs into his eyes causing him to yell out in pain. Once Mitch stood up slightly, Katy took the chance to crawl out from under him and run into the living room.

Mich quickly got to his feet, following right behind her. Katy stood on one side of the coffee table, breathing heavily. Mitch glared down at his wife..

"We both know I only have to hit you once..Just one good hit and it's over." with that Mitch practically jumped over the coffee table to get to Katy. She ducked out of the way, causing him to smack into the wall. Katy pulled the book shelf down as he turned around to grabbed her, letting it tumble on him. Once Mitch fell down we went to get back up almost instantly but Katy kicked him as hard as she could in the face.

Mitch looked up at his wife with a bloody nose. "Ooh so he bleeds." She said.

Katy was shocked at even her own actions..She didn't even feel like herself right now. Something inside of her was forcing her to stick up for herself and fight.

"I promise you will never see daylight again." Mitch said. Katy glared down at him.

"No...You never will." She said emotionless.

Mitch jumped back up charging at Katy for her to get out of the way in time for him to slam into the tv. Katy grabbed a lamp, throwing it at him when he came back at her again.

Mitch lost balance and fell. Katy ran past him to go for the door but he grabbed her ankle, tripping her. Katy kicked Mitch in the face so that he would let go.

She got up and stood over over him. "I'm confused, Mitch. Aren't you a man? huh?! Can't you hit me again even once?" Katy said mocking him.

Mitch was fuming now. Before Katy could react, Mitch got to his feet, slamming her against the wall, choking the life out of her.

Katy again tried digging her thumbs into his eyes but that didn't work this time.

Mitch punched Katy in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

He pulled her off the wall only to slam her back into it harder and began choking.

"What do you think now?!..It's over baby...It's over!" Mitch yelled as Katy was gasping for air. Katy grabbed Mitch's right arm, took her left arm over it, elbowing him in the nose 3 times. Once he loosend his grip she kneed him in the groin once again.

Mitch was hunched over gasping for air when Katy grabbed the back of his head, slamming her knee in his face. Katy looked over to the coffee table and seen the big ashtray that sat there..."Remember what I said about the Ashtray!" Jack's voice echoed in her head. Katy grabbed the ashtray as she seen Mitch coming towards her, bashing it over his head. Mitch fell to the hardwood floor. Katy stood there for a second in shock..

She didn't know if he was dead or knocked out. She kicked his arm twice to see if he'd move but got nothing. She checked for a pulse and got one. Katy didn't think twice. She grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. She had to go to the police. She needed protection. Katy knew that as soon as Mitch woke up she would not live to see another day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**She fought back! yay! :) Now don't be sooo sad that the Joker isn't in this chapter cause he is going to be in the next one! :) He had a little fight of his own going on during Katy and Mitch's fight so he was busy But you will have a good bit of him in Chapter 7 so I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the review's! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 7.**

The Joker sat in Gordon's holding cell watching as Gordon talk to one of the officers.

"Only thing we found in his pockets are knives and lint.." an officer told Gordon.

"Gordon!" Gordon instantly turned around to see Katy running towards him.

"Hey...what happened? is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

Gordon noticed some bruising on Katy's face and neck.

"You have to come to my house and arrest Mitch..come on!" Katy said trying to drag Gordon to the door. "Why would I arrest Mitch?" He asked not moving from where he stood.

"He's trying to kill me, Gordon please help me." Katy said panicking.

Gordon shook his head. "Katy...have you been drinking today?" Gordon has known Mitch for years and would never think Mitch is a violent type.

"Katy looked at him in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?! He tried to kill me! we have to go right now! Before he wakes up!" Katy said pulling on Gordon's arm.

"What do you mean before he wakes up?" He asked confused.

"I knocked him out with an ashtray..we have to go now." Katy said trying to hurry up.

Gordon looked at Katy like she was crazy. "Katy why would you do that to Mitch?" Gordon asked in disbelief. "Cause he fucking tried to kill me!" Katy yelled.

Gordon looked at her for a few moments and sighed.

"I want you to go over to Mitch's house and check on him...report back to me asap." Gordon said to a policeman who just nodded. Katy looked at Gordon confused as he took out handcuffs.

"I am sorry Katy but you hurt an innocent man...Until I hear on Mitch's condition i'm gonna have to keep you here in holding.." Katy looked up at Gordon and just wanted to cry.

"Are you kidding me right now? He came after me! I was defending myself!" She cried.

"Until I see how Mitch is doing and get his side You are gonna have to hang out here for a little while..I'll put you in my holding cell."

Katy started pacing back and forth. "I am not staying here locked up like some criminal!" She yelled. Gordon sighed. "Katy we can do this the easy way or the hard way.." He said giving her a small smile. "I won't even handcuff you.." He said trying to be nice.

"This can't be happening." Katy said to herself.

"Look the cell is right over there." Gordon said pointing.

Katy looked over to see Jack sitting there Smirking at her. Her jaw dropped

Gordon noticed her reaction to The Joker. "I can promise you that He will not bother you...He's still handcuffed." Gordon said quietly but got no response from Katy.

"If you want I can put you in another cell." Gordon said.

"No."Katy said quickly. "No..ill be fine in your cell." She said quietly.

Gordon smiled and led her over to the holding cell.

Once opened Katy walked in with a sigh. She seen Jack trying to hold in a laugh which made her roll her eyes. "How long do I have to be in here for?" Katy asked as Gordon locked the cell back up. "Just until I can figure out what is going on with Mitch..If you need anything or have any problems just call for me." Gordon said before walking away. Katy rested her head against the bars when she heard someone clapping. "Well I for one am impressed..you actually took my advice!" Jack said chuckling. Katy looked over to where he was sitting. "Yeah and thanks to Your advice I am stuck in here with you." She said coldly.

Katy looked at this creepy guy winking at her. She felt the urge to vomit right then and there.

Jack seen this and laughed even more. "There is room for two over here, ya know." He said trying to keep a straight face. Katy groaned as she sat down on the bench next to Jack.

"I think he likes you." Jack whispered in her ear, refering to the fat, sweaty, dirty man who winked at her seconds ago. Katy looked at Jack and shook her head. "Shut up." She said in a whining voice. "So...what are you in for?" She asked Jack who just smirked.

"Oh..just driving around...You knoww." Katy looked at him confused.

"I don't even think I wanna know." She said before burrying her face in her hands.

A chill was sent through Katy's spine as she felt Jack rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him surprised. "I thought you were handcuffed?" She asked. Jack lifted his hands up and gave a shocked looked "Well damn...I thought so too!. It's magic." He said smirking. Katy rolled her eyes as she sat back.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in Gordon's cell with you." She said quietly.

"Well it could be worse..you could be stuck in Gordon's cell without me and tubby over there could be putting the moves on you." Jack said winking at her.

"That's disturbing." Katy said blankly. Jack chuckled.

"I should have killed him." Katy said out of nowhere. Jack looked at her and sighed.

"No..you don't want that kind of blood on your hands." He said.

"Why not? you don't seem to have a problem with it." She said.

"Yeah Well I'm a different story. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself knowing you did that...You would feel bad.." Katy looked at Jack.

"No I wouldn't." She said quietly, knowing he was telling the truth.

"You feel bad killing a spider.." Jack said smirking.

"That's different..I'm scared of Mitch.." She said trying to defend herself.  
"You're also scared of spiders." Jack said with a laugh.

Katy just sighed. "I guess you're right." She said.

"You know I'm right." Jack said correcting her. Katy just glared at him.

"How long do you have to be in here for?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "Hopefully not too long..I have some business to attend to." Katy looked at Jack confused. "What kind of business?" She asked. Jack looked at her.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." He said with a laugh.

"I hope that was a joke." Katy said quietly but loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Guess there is only one way to find out." He said with a wink.

Katy gave him a small smile before looking over at that fat,creepy guy moan and cry out in pain.

"Please! my stomach is killing me!" He cried out to one of the guards.

"You're lucky you're not already dead after killing two cops!" The guard said.

"Boss said he would make the voices go away!..Please help me!" He cried out before passing out on the cold floor. Katy looked over at Jack who instantly looked away from her, whistling.

Katy turned her attention back to the guards as they carried the man out to see what was wrong.

It was now just Katy and Jack sitting in Gordon's cell.

"Sooo here we are...aloneee." Jack said causing Katy to look at him funny.

Jack raised his eyebrows repeadily at Katy causing her to laugh.

"Joker..Let's go." A guard said as he opened the cell.

Jack stood up with a sigh. "Be good." He whispered to Katy before walking over.

"Didn't they handcuff you?" The guard asked. Katy smiled.

"Nope." Jack said blankly. The guard handcuffed the Joker before letting him out the cell.

Katy sighed. "And now I'm alone." She said as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

**Interrogation Room...**

"Evening commissionerrr." Joker said as Gordon entered the dark room.

Gordon sighed as He sat down across from The Joker. "Harvey Dent never made it home."

Joker shrugged. "Of course not."

"What have you done with him?" Gordon asked.

"Me? I was right here." Joker said as he raised his arms to show him handcuffed. "Who did you leave him with? hm? Your people? assuming of course that they are still your people and not Maroni's." Gordon didn't say anything.

"Does it depress you, commissioner? to know just how alone you really are...Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?" Joker said with a sly smile.

"Where is he?" Gordon asked again.

"What's the time?" The Joker asked.

Gordon looked at him confused. "What difference does that make?" He asked.

"Well depending on the time he may be in one spot or several." Joker said raising an eyebrow,

Gordon sighed as he pulled out a set of keys. "If were gonna play games, I'm gonna need a cup of coffee." Gordon said as he took the handcuffs off the Joker.

"Ooooh the good cop, bad cop routine?" The Joker said with a smirk.

"Not exactly." Gordon said as he left the room.

The Joker sat there until the light suddenly flicked on in the room.

The Joker's head was slammed down onto the metal table.

When he looked up he seen Batman standing in front of him.

"Never start with the head the victim gets all fuzzy and he can't feel the next one." He said before

Batman slammed his fist down onto Jokers hand. Joker froze and then looked back up at him "See!" Batman sat across from Joker.

"You wanted me..here I am." Batman said in his deep gravily voice.

"I wanted to see what you'd do and you didn't dissapoint...you let five people die. Then you let Dent take your place..even to a guy like me that's cold." Joker said.  
"where's Dent?" Batman asked.

"Those mob fool's want you gone so that they can go back to the way things were but I know the truth. There's no going back, You've changed things..forever."

"Then why do you wanna kill me?" Batman asked.

The Joker bursted out laughing. "I don't wanna kill you! What would I do without you, Go back to ripping off Mob dealers? no, no, no..you, you complete me." Joker said.

"Your garbage who kills for money." Batman said, sounding irritated.

"Don't talk like them, you're not...even if you'd like to be. To them you're just a freak, like me. They need you right now but when they don't they'll cast you out. You see their morals, their code...It's a bad joke, Dropped at the first sign of trouble. Their only as good as the world allowes them to be. I'll show you, When the ships are down these civalized people will eat each other.

See I'm not a monster...I'm just ahead of the curve." without any warning Batman grabbed Joker by his shirt, pulling him over the table.

"Where is Dent?" Batman asked once again.

"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you." Joker said before Batman slammed him up against the wall. "I have one rule." Batman said.

Joker smirked. "Ooh? then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth."

"Which is?" Batman asked, still holding Joker up against the wall by his throat.

"The only sensable way to live in this world is without rules and tonight you're gonna break you're one rule." Joker said in a deep voice.

"I'm considering it." Batman said.

"No there's only minutes left so you're gonna have to play my little game if you wanna save one of them." Joker said with a sly smile. Batman froze.

"Them?" He asked carefully.

"You know for a while there, I really thought you were Dent..The way you threw yourself after her." Joker said laughing. Batman flipped Joker onto the steel table, causing him to just laugh even more. "Look at you go!" Joker said giggling as Batman grabbed a chair and jammed it under the doorknob so that no one could get in to stop him.

Joker arched his back as he stood up, stretching until his back cracked. "Does Harvey know about you and his little bunny?" Batman grabbed the back of Joker's head, slamming it into the two way mirror, it shattering to the floor.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Batman yelled.

"Killing is making a choice." Joker said only to be punched in the face by Batman.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Batman demanded again.

"To choose between one life or the other. Your friend and district attorney or his blushing bride to be." Joker said laughing. Batman punched him again causing Joker to bust out in a psychotic laugh. "You have nothing to threaten me with, Nothing to do with all your strength." Joker said.

Batman roughly picked him up by his collar.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna tell you where they are..both of them and that's the point, You'll have to choose. He's at 2005050 second street and she's on avenue x." Batman instantly dropped the Joker on the ground and fled the interrogation room.

**Gordon's cell...**

Katy still sat in Gordon's cell waiting..she didn't even know what she was waiting for.

She had not heard anything from Gordon about Mitch. She started to wonder if they had forgotten all about her. Katy even started to wonder if Jack was gonna be brought back so that she would have some company. She sighed as she seen two policemen walk by the cell, glancing her way.

"I'm in hell." Katy muttered to herself.

**Interrogation room...**

The Joker was sitting on the floor in the interrogation room and was being watched by one of the police officers, who stood there glaring down at the painted man.

"I want my phone call..I want it, I want it...I want my phone call." Joker said looking up at the man.

"That's nice." The man said sounding annoyed.

"How many of your friend's have I killed?" Joker asked curiously.

The man sighed. "I'm a twenty year man and I know the difference between punks who need a little lesson in manners and the freak's like you who just enjoy it..and you killed 6 of my friends." He said, anger in his voice. The Joker looked up at him in shock and mouth 'Six?' before smirking. "Do you wanna know why I use a knife?" Joker asked. The police officer stood there glaring at the Joker, gritting his teeth. "Guns are too quick! You can't savor all the little emotions and you see in their last moments people show you who they really are so in a way I know you're friends better than you ever did." The Joker looked away from the man licking his dry lips.

"Would you like to know which one of them are cowards?" He asked looking back over at the man who just shook his head as he took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"I know you're gonna enjoy this..." The man said as he walked over to the Joker, who cracked his neck and looked back up at the man. "I'm gonna have to enjoy it even more."

**Gordon's holding cell...**

"Can somebody please let me out of here or at least tell me what the hell is going on?" Katy asked a guard but got no response. "Where is Gordon? want to talk to Gordon." She yelled.

Just then a bunch of policemen came running through the room. "come on we need back up now!" one of them yelled. Katy watched as they left.

"And once again I'm alone...story of my fucking lifeee!" She yelled knowing no one could hear her.

The policemen panicked as the Joker held a sharp shard of glass the the officers throat as he entered the room. "What? Sorry?" The Joker asked not being able to hear what the one man said since everyone was yelling at him to get on the ground.

"What do you want?!" the policeman yelled.  
Joker shrugged. "I just want my phone call." He said calmly.

"Alright." The man said tossing the Joker his cell phone.

The Joker tightened his grip as he dialed a number.

**Back to Katy...**

Katy was laying down on the bench looking up at the ceiling when she heard a loud explosion.

She instantly sat up, fear taking over her. "Hello?!" She yelled, panicking.

The lights then went out so Katy was now sitting in a cell, alone in the dark...

"Hello?" She said again quietly. "Gordon?!" Katy called out but got no response.

"Oh fuck my life." She said as she ran her fingers through her dark hair.

Katy then heard a door creek open and close quickly.

She shot her head up but it was so dark she could only see a shadow.

She watched as the dark figure walked over to a desk, picking up a set of keys.

Katy sighed with relief when she seen the dark shadow was Jack.

He walked over to the cell she was locked in, shaking the keys in his hand.

"Well hello there." Katy stood up, walking over to the cell door.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked nervously.

"Just having a little fun is all." He said as he played with the keys in his hand.

"Get me out of here..please." Katy said quietly.

Jack was about to put the key in but stopped. Katy looked up at him confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked panicking again.

"What do I get if I let you out?" He asked with a smirk.

Katy's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Let me out of here, Jack!" She yelled as she hit the bar on the cell. He just chuckled.  
"oooh soo fiesty..but seriously..What do I get in return for your freedom?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Katy shrugged. "I don't know...what do you want?" She said, instantly regretting what she asked. "Hmmm..I'll tell you what. I will let you go if you just give me one little kiss." He said smirking. Katy looked at him as if he was dumb. "Seriously?" She asked.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, It's not like you've never kiss me before, sweetheart." He said.

"Yeah but you didn't have all that face paint on then." She said trying to think of an excuse.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Katy shrugged and tried to give a cute smile.

"That's not gonna work this time..You either give me one little teeny tiny kiss or you can stay in here and burn with the building." Katy's jaw dropped.  
"You're gonna set the building on fire? She asked shocked.

"Ahuh...So what's it gonna be?...Comee on it will be just like old time." He said with a wink.

Katy sighed. "Only if you let me out of this cell first." She said sternly.

Jack eyed her up before slowly nodding his head. "Deal." He said he turned the key and opened the door. Katy was happy once she finally set foot outside of Gordon's cell.

"Ok you're out sooo lets get to it." Jack said excitedly. Katy smiled and shook her head no.

Jack looked at her blankly. "No, no, no you can't do that, now we made a deal...I'll lock you back in there." He said sternly. Katy looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"I am not kissing you with all the facepaint...Go take a shower and then come talk to me." She said trying to keep from laughing. Jack looked at her like she was the crazy one now.

"Oh no, no, no...I don't think so..we made a deal sweetheart and you are gonna follow through with your end of the deal." Jack said as he backed Katy up until her back was against a wall.

Jack roughly grabbed Katy's face, holding her still. "Must you be so aggressive?" She asked with a slight smile. "If my memory serves me right...you liked aggressiveness." He said with a wink before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers for the first time in 3 years.

Katy felt little butterflies in her stomach. Jack broke the Kiss and just looked down at her.

"Happy now?" Katy asked breaking the silence.

Jack shook his head. "Never." He said before leaning back down, kissing her more passionately this time. Katy kissed him back before placing her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

"The deal was one kiss, sir." She said before smiling and practically skipping off down the hall.

"You little tease.." Jack muttered with a smirk before following in her direction.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sooo since Chapter 6 was pretty short I decided I would make this Chapter long for ya's! And you have a lot of Joker in this so that's always a plus! I hope you guy's liked reading this chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so glad you y'all liked chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 8.**

Jack and Katy slid out the backdoor of the police station.

Jack walked over to a cop car, unlocking it with the key he had taken earlier.

"What are you doing?" Katy asked. Jack looked back at her.

"Leaving..what are you doing?" He asked mocking her.

"You're gonna drive that?" She asked pointing to the police car.

Jack just nodded. "It would seem so..why? you need a ride or something?" He asked.

Katy thought for a second but shook her head. "No." She said quietly.

"How you getting home then?" He asked curiously.

"My car is right over there..." Katy said but was shocked when her car was not in the parking lot at all.."Where the hell is my car?" She asked looking around.

"Seems to me someone already claimed it." Jack said in a low tone as he opened the car door. "Want a ride?" He asked.

Katy shook her head again. "No...I can walk." She said as she turned around and started walking off. Jack sighed as he followed her.

"Katy..I don't have time for this right now, just get in the car and I'll take you home." Jack said as he caught up with her. Katy turned around to looked at Jack like he was crazy.  
"I can't go home..Mitch is probably there waiting for me."

"Then I'll take you to your mom's...that old hag is still alive isn't she?" Jack asked with a low chuckle. "Yeah but she don't want anything to do with me right now." Katy said putting her head down. Jack stepped closer to Katy, standing right in front of her.

"Do you think he's still at the house?" Katy asked looking up at Jack. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Yeah...He's not gonna leave until you come back and he know's you're gonna come back eventually so really its just a waiting game for him." Katy looked up Jack, letting what he said sink in. "Listen closely...He is not leaving that house until you show up that way he has you alone with no witnesses. He's already got Gordon and the rest of the GCPD wrapped around his little finger so once he gets rid of you all he has to say is that you went crazy, attacked him and ran away..They can't get him for murder cause for murder they need a body...they will believe him and they will think that you just ran away." He stopped to watch the look on Katy's face. She stared blankly at up at Jack.

"He will kill you...unless you do something first." Jack finally said.

Katy shook her head. "I can't kill him..." She said quietly, fighting back tears.

"I tell you what..I'll be come back in about an hour to check on you..I'll disguise myself as a cop or something..ok?" Jack asked trying to help.

Katy just nodded her head slowly. "And when he makes his move on you...fight back with this." Jack said, pulling out his switchblade, handing it to her.

"Can't you just come in with me?" She asked, her voice slightly cracking.

Jack sighed. "I have something I have to do first..I'll be back in hour to check on things...Hell, it might not even take an hour." He said trying to reassure Katy that he would show up when he could.

Katy nodded her head as Jack led her into the passenger seat of the cop car.

Jack got in and took off down the road. Katy told him how to get to her house.

The car ride was quiet. Katy just looked out the window the entire time.

Jack would glance over at her to see if she was ok but she wasn't ok...she was terrified.

"right here." Katy said pointing to the white house on the right. Jack pulled into the driveway. Fear crept into Katy's eyes as she seen the porch light was on.

She looked over Jack. "I'm scared." She said in a whisper.

"Remember what I said." Jack said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Katy looked away, nodding her head. She sighed as she opened the car door and slowly got out. Katy glanced at Jack before closing the door and heading up the front door.

Jack sighed as he pulled out of the driveway.

Katy slowly turned the doorknob until she heard a click. She opened it to see a light coming from the living room. Katy took a deep breath as she walked into the living room to see a badly bruised Mitch sitting there, waiting for her just like Jack said.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up." He said sounding amused.

Katy's heart was beating like crazy..she thought she was gonna have a heart attack right then and there. Katy tensed up when Mitch stood up from the couch and walked over to Katy. She looked up at him, terrified. Mitch twirled a strand of her hair around in his fingers. "You should have never went to the police." He said and without any warning, punched Katy in the face, knocking her down to the ground.

"Not so big and bad now, are we?" Mitch said laughing as he stood over Katy.

**An hour later...**

Jack walked up to the front door and knocked. He had taken off his face paint and wore a policeman's uniform. He waited for a few seconds waiting for someone to open the door but got no response. He sighed. Jack turned the doorknob to see it wasn't even locked. Jack opened the door and walked in. He glanced in the living room to see a window broken and things scattered all over the floor. "Hello?!" Jack said called out "Anyone home?!" He said again but got no response.

Jack turned around and made his way upstairs to see if anyone was laying dead somewhere. He noticed little drops of blood on the stairs as he made his way up.

Jack went to check the bathroom but heard a light groan coming from a room.

Jack seen the door cracked open. He pushed it open with his foot and looked on as he seen Katy laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Jack walked over to her, bending down to check on her. "Katy? wake up." Jack said as he tapped her bruised cheek lightly. "Where is he?" Jack asked trying to get her attention.

Katy was breathing hard at this point, her eyes could barely stay open.

Jack looked over her and seen her white shirt was stained with blood on the stomach. He lifted her blood soaked shirt to see she had been shot.

"Katy, I need you to wake up." Jack said as he tried to put pressure on her wound.

"Where did he go, Katy?" Jack asked trying to get her to answer.

"I dunno." She breathed out. Jack pulled his phone out and called 911.

Once he gave them the address, he hung up and turned his attention back to Katy who was looking more and more pale. "I can't feel my toes." She said quietly.

Jack looked down at her. "I want you to listen to me..an ambulance is coming for you..they are gonna take you to the hospital and fix you up..ok?" He said.

Katy just nodded her head wearily. "I'm gonna sneak out as soon as I hear them pull up..But I need you to tell me where Mitch is right now." Jack said sternly.

Katy turned her head to look at him for the first time since hes showed up for her.

"He said something about meeting with a guy from the mob...he's russian I think." She said, her voice cracking from being so dry. Jack grinned wickedly. "Oooh well I know exactly where he is then." Jack said.

"It hurts." Katy said breathing harder and harder.  
"I know.." Was all Jack could manage to say as he looked down at her gunshot wound.

Just then they both heard sirens approaching the house.  
"Ok..help is here. I need you to try and stay awake for them...do not close your eyes." Jack said quickly. "Don't leave me." Katy said, grabbing his arm as a tear ran down her cheek. Jack licked his dry lips as he looked down at her. "I'll see you real soon." He said as he stood up and left just in time for the medics to get to her and place her on a stretcher.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sooo what did ya think!? I hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think Jack should do to Mitch when he finds him! I bet y'all can come up with some good idea's! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I was so happy when I came home from work to see I had a lot of favorites, follows, and reviews! Thanks so much you guys! It means so much to me :) So since y'all are so awesome I decided to post chapter 9 for you's tonight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9.**

Two days had passed and Katy was doing well.

She laid in her hospital bed watching the news. The wound on her stomach wasn't as bad as it looked although she was still in a good bit of pain but the medication they had her on was doing wonders. Katy wondered what Jack had been up to. The last thing he said to her was 'I'll see you real soon.' but she had not seen him the entire time she has been in the hospital.

Maybe he was just being careful, it would be pretty stupid of him to come to the hospital.

Katy sighed as she turned the volume up on the tv.

**Back at a Warehouse...**

Mitch and the russian man walked into the warehouse to see a big pile of money and the Joker standing right on top. "Not so crazy as you look." The russian man said with a big smile on his face. "I told youuu I'm a man of my word." Joker said as he slid down the giant pile of money.

Once he made it down he raised his arms, looking at Mitch and the russian. "Where's the italian?" Joker then grabbed a handful of cash, throwing it at a man who wore a straight jacket and sat on the top of the money pile. "So Joker man what do you plan to do with all your money?" The russian asked. Joker turned his attention back to Mitch and the russian.

"See I'm a guy with simple taste. I enjoy dynamite, gunpowder, and...gasoline!" Joker said, signaling for his men to start pouring gasoline on the money.

"What the.." The russian said walking towards him but Joker pointed his gun at the man.

"And you know the thing that they have in common?.Their cheap." Joker said.

"You said you were a man of your word." The russian said.

"Oh I am." The joker said as he grabbed the russians lit cigar from his mouth, blowing on it.

"I'm only burning my half." He said as he tossed the cigar in the money, causing it to burst in flames. Mitch and the Russian looked on in shock. The russian looked as if he wanted to cry right then and there. "All you care about is money, This town deserves a better class of criminal..and I'm gonna give it to them." Joker said with a smirk.

"Tell your men they work for me now..this is my city." Joker said but the russian shook his head.  
"They won't work for a freak." He said in his thick accent.

"A freakk." Joker said mocking the russian. "Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed them to your pooches." The Joker said as he pulled out a knife.

Two men then came up and grabbed the russian. "Hmm? and then we will see how loyal a hungry dog really is." Joker shouted as he took out his cell phone.

He then turned his attention to Mitch who was standing there quietly. "It's not about the money, it's about sending a message...everything burnss." He said before holding the phone to his ear.

**Back at the hospital...**

Katy was still watching GCN when they got a caller.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"I had a vision of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time and it was sooooo...boringg. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun!? Lets give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in 60 minutes then I blow up a hospital." Joker said before hanging up. Katy's jaw dropped.

"He has got to be out of his fucking mind." She said to herself. Katy then heard people running up and down the hospital halls outside her door. She slowly sat up and slid herself off the bed, holding onto her stomach, wincing in pain. She slowly walked over to the door, opening it to see everyone panicking. "What are we gonna do?" Katy asked her doctor as he approached her. "Just stay in your room..We have some school buses coming to board everyone on but for now just stay in your room and relax..we are gonna get everyone out." He said, comforting Katy.

She nodded and walked back into her room and crawled into bed.

"Well at least he's kept himself busy." She said sounding a bit irritated by all the trouble he was causing.

**Harvey Dent's Room...**

Harvey Dent woke up to a nurse sitting his bed up for him.

Harvey shook with anger when he seen the Joker standing right in front of him dressed in a nurses uniform. The Joker sat down and smiled awkwardly at Harvey. "Hiii." He said, causing Harvey to glare at him. The Joker then took off the red wig he was wearing. "You know? I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Harvey. When you and...ra"

"Rachel!" Harvey yelled, before Joker could finish.

Joker raised his hands up in defence. "Rachel were being abducted I was sitting in Gordon's cage..Now I didn't rig those charges." Joker said.

"Your men, your plan." Harvey said, gritting his teeth.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars..I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it! I'd just dooo thingss." Harvey glared at the man that killed his fiance, wanting nothing more than to rip him to shreds.

"The mob has plans, The cops have plans, Gordon's got plans, you know? Their schemers. Schemers trying to control their little world. I am not a schemer, I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So when I say..come here." Joker said grabbing Harvey's hand, holding it. "When I say your girlfriend was nothing personal, you'll know that I'm telling the truth." Joker then stood up and started to do the belts that kept Harvey restrained. "It's the schemers who put you where you are, You were a schemer, you had plans and look where that got ya." Harvey went to grab at the Joker only for the Joker to grabb his hands and hold him down. "I just did what I do best, I took your little plan and turned it on itself.

Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets, Hmm? You know what I noticed? Nobody panicks when things go according to plan even if the plan is horrifying.

If tomorrow I told the press that like a gangbanger will get shot or a truckload of soldiers will be blown up, nobody panicks because it's all part of the plan but when I say one little old mayor will die...Well then everyone loses their minds!" Joker said shaking his hands vigorously.

Harvey laid there, listening to the Joker's every word.

The Joker then pulled out a gun. "Introduce a little anarchy." Joker said in a deep voice as he held the gun in Harvey's hand, pointing the barrel at his own forehead. "Upset the established order and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. Oh! And you know the thing about chaos?...It's fair." Joker said holding the gun in Harveys hand still, pressing it against his head.

Harvey then lifted up his favorite coin, showing the Joker. "You live." He said.

"Mhmmm." Joker said watching as Harvey turn the coin around. "You die." He said.

Joker smirked. "Now we're talking." He said in a low tone.

Harvey flipped the coin, catching it. Joker looked down and then back up at Harvey with a smirk on his face, causing Harvey to glare at him.

**Back in Katy's room...**

Katy was laying there with the tv muted. She had her eyes closed as she listened to nurses and Doctors run up and down the halls trying to get the patients out in order.

Katy opened her eyes when she heard her door open.

"Oh that's attractive." She said referring to the nurses uniform that Jack was wearing.

"Oooh nice to see your still breathing." He said with smirk as he checked her chart.

"Where the hell have you been?" Katy asked causing Jack to smile.

"Having lots and lots of fun." was all he said. "Oh! Harvey said to tell you hi and he hopes you feel better." Jack said not even bothering to look at her. Katy looked at him confused though.

"Harvey? Harvey Dent? What did you do to him?" Katy asked sounding worried.

Jack just chuckled. "All I did was show Harvey the light...and Now he knows the truth." Jack said as he put down the clipboard, finally looking at her.

"You look like crap." he said trying not to laugh.

Katy's jaw dropped. "Screw you." She spat at him.

Jack just smirked. "Now we don't have time for that right now but maybe later." He said with a wink. Katy rolled her eyes as she laid her head back.

"So how bad is it?" Jack asked as he walked over to her.

Katy shrugged. "Not too bad..I was lucky." She said with a small smile.

Jack just nodded his head. "Well good cause you need to get up and get dressed."

Katy was really confused now. "And where am I going?" She asked.

Jacked smiled. "With me..now hurry up I have to blow this building up in a few minutes and I'm not waiting for you." He said as he tossed her a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

"Did you go to my house?" She asked, seeing as they were her clothes.

"I sure did..made me a sandwich while I was there too." Jack said grinning.

"Where's Mitch?" She asked quietly.

Jack chuckled. "Oooh If I were you I wouldn't worry about little old Mitch...Now get dressed..I wanna see some fireworks." Jack said, rushing her.

Katy slowly got dressed, wincing in pain.

She slowly walked over to Jack. "I need more medicine." She said quietly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a wimp." He said trying to keep a straight face.

Katy just glared at him. They left her room to see the halls were empty.

"Everyone already left?" She asked. Jack just nodded his head as he walked over to a hand sanitizer dispenser on the wall, he pushed it the button down and rubbed his hands together as he walked back over to where Katy was staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Katy shook her head.

"You're such a nerd." She said laughing as she they continued walking down the empty hospital halls. "I don't wanna get sick." He said as he pulled out a detonator.

Katy's eyes went wide. "Kaaa Boooom!" Jack said as he pushed the button and rooms behind them instantly started exploding. Once Katy and Jack made it outside the hospital, Jack stopped Katy and turned around to see the the hospital had stopped exploding.

Katy tried not to laugh at the look on Jack's face as he started to tap the button on the detonator repeadily. "Maybe you should try smacking it." She said giggling. Jack glared at her as he started beating the detonator with the palm of his hand. They both jumped as the Hospital began exploding again. Jack pulled Katy into the back of a school bus and they drove off.

"Well that was interesting." Kay said trying to hold in a laugh.

Jack just stared out the window, listening to the sound of the Hospital collapsing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you like! And I know I don't say what Happend to Mitch in this chapter but don't worry you will find out soon enough ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! and a big shout out to my new followers! :D**

**Soooo I need y'alls help big time! I posted a new Joker story called Numb and I want you guys to check it out and let me know what you think. I'm not so sure about it :-/ I have some ideas for it but I wanna know what you guy's think so check it out when you get the chance! Anywho! Here is Chapter 10! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10.**

"Where are we going?" Katy asked as the bus stopped at a red light.

Jack looked over at her. "You are going home.,,I have some unfinished business I need to take care of." Katy looked a little disapointed.

"Can't I come with you?" She asked. Jack stared at her for a few seconds before answering.

"No..Sorry but no. You don't need to see that." Jack said looking away from her.

Katy looked up at him confused. "See what?" She asked.

Jack didn't answer he just kept staring out the window. Katy sighed when she didn't get any response from him. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes as the pulled made a sharp turn.

**20 minutes later...**

Katy woke up the sound of the bus screeching to a hault.

"I believe this is your stop." Jack said.

Katy nodded her head slowly as she stood up, making her way to the front of the bus.

Katy noticed the driver was wearing a clown mask similar to what Jack was wearing the day he robbed the bank. As Katy stepped off the bus and made her way up the driveway she felt someone tug on her elbow. She turned around to see Jack standing there in his nurses uniform which caused her to laugh. "You really need to change." She said giggling.

"I don't know..I'm kinda liking this little number, It'sss breeezyy." He said smirking down at her. Katy just shook her head. "Anywhooo, Make sure you lock the doors and windows." Jack said giving her a serious look. "Ok." She said as if he was dumb. Of course she was gonna lock everything. Katy was never one to like being home alone.

"And don't answer it for anyone." He said sternly.

"Not even you?" She asked trying to keep from giggling.

"If I want to get in i'll just break down the damn door." Jack said.

"Ooooh tough guy are we?" Katy said laughing.

Jack just glared at her. "Get your ass in the house." He said as he playfully shoved Katy towards the front porch. "Sooo rough!" She called out, giggling as she stood on the porch.

"Honey, you ain't seen rough yet." Jack said winking before turning around and stepping back onto the bus. Katy shook her head as she entered her home to see how much of a mess it was.

"Well Atleast I have something to keep me occupied." She said with a small smile.

**Joker's Hideout...**

Mitch slowly opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by darkness.

He went to stand up but quickly realized he was tied to a chair and his hands were tied behind his back. Mitch started to struggled and try his best to break free but it was useless.

Mitch got nervous when he heard a psychotic laugh enter the room.

"Well well well...Look who decided to wake up and just in time too!" The Joker said with a big smile on his face. Mitch looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Where am I?!" Mitch demanded.

"Those little details aren't important." Joker said as he pulled out his favorite switchblade.

The Joker walked over to Mitch. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked quietly.

Mitch's breathing had picked up. The Joker noticed this and grin wickedly.

He grabbed Mitch's face, placing the blade on the inside of Mitch's mouth.

"See I had a wife who I did not treat good at all...She would make me sooo mad.

So one night we get into a fight and I shoot her..Luckily for her she survived and you know what she did?" The Joker asked, grabbing the back of Mitch's head, making him say no.

"She came in while I was sleeping...took a knife to my mouth and did this." Jack said showing Mitch his scars. "As she carved my face she kept saying 'Let's put a smileee on that faceee!'..and Now I'm always smiling." The Joker said glaring down at Mitch.

"From that day on I swore I would never mistreat my wife again because she finally did what I thought she never had the balls to do...which brings me to this question, Mitch." Joker said giggling. "How is your wife, Mitch?" Mitch's eyes grew wider. he was shocked.

"I heard she was in the hospital because someone shot her..You must be pretty upset...So tell me...Who shot your wife, Mitch? Who would try to kill your wife?" The Joker asked giggling some more. "Please, let me go. I swear I'll do anything just let me go." Mitch pleaded, almost in tears.

"Why So serious?" The Joker asked. Mitch looked at him like he was crazy.

"You really need to smile more, Mitch...Let's put a smile on that face." Joker cackled loudly as he quickly thrusted the blade of the knife through Mitch's cheek, tearing and ripping at him as blood poured down his face. Mitch's screams and cry's for help couldn't be heard over The Joker's sick laugh. "You really should not have bruised her face, ya know? I liked it the way it was." The Joker said in a low, dark tone as he started working on the other side of Mitch's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here ya go! Hope you liked this chapter! :) Sorry if it seems short :-/ I'm trying to think of where to take it from here but I'm kinda blank...got any idea's?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! I love hearing from ya's! :)**

**Now just to let you know this story is gonna go as long as the Dark Knight film did. sooo its kinda sorta coming to an end but don't worry I'm gonna try and stretch it out as far as I can and also I have a little surprise for y'all in the end ;) but until then here is Chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11.**

Katy woke up to feeling her blanket being ripped away from her. She instantly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What the hell?" She cursed quietly. When Katy's vision cleared she seen Jack standing there smirking at her. "Your sooo..." before Katy could finish, Jack interrupted her.

"Charming? Wholesome? Amazing?" He asked smirking.

Katy glared at him. "Unwelcomed." She said as she pulled the blanket back towards her.

"You always were grumpy when tired." Jack said, trying to make her mad.

"Goooo awayy." Katy groaned.

"Nope..Can't do that sweetheart. Besides you should really get up." Jack said as he leaned against the wall. Katy glanced at her alarm clock before glaring at Jack.

"It's three in the morning." She said, getting angry.

"I know." He said smirking even more. Katy rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight." Katy mumbled as she snuggled under her blankets.

"Good morning." Jack said correcting her.

Jack chuckled when he heard Katy groan again.

"The cops are looking for you, ya know?" Jack said, sounding amused.

Katy's eye shot open. She instantly sat up looking at Jack.

"What?! Why?!" She asked, fear creeping over her.

Jack shrugged. "They think you have something to do with his disappearance." Jack said smirking. Katy looked at Jack oddly "What did you with him?" She asked unsure if she really wanted to know. Jack eyed her as he licked the inside of his scars. "I just helped him get his smile back." Jack said in a low tone. Katy looked at him confused at first until she realized what Jack meant. "Oh god.." She said quietly.

Jack just watched her face in amusement.

"Is he dead?" She asked looking away from Jack.

"Well you don't see him walking around the house now do you?" He said.

Katy shook her head. "Oh my god...they are gonna arrest me...I can't go to jail!" Katy said panicking. Jack shook his head laughing at her.

"You're not going to jail...They will know soon enough that you didn't do it." Jack said as he sat down at the end of the bed.

Katy looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Let's just say I left a little present on commissioner Gordon's desk." Katy's jaw dropped.

"You're messing with me, right?" She asked hoping he was but frowned when Jack gave her a serious look. "This can't be happening." Katy said, getting off the bed and pacing back and forth.

Jack reached out to touch Katy's arm but she instantly stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me." She said sternly. Jack looked at her confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" He asked confused.

"It's all sinking in...I have a...a.." Jack eyed her suspiciously.

"A what?" He asked in a low tone.

Katy stopped pacing and looked at him. "A psychopath in my house!" She suddenly yelled out of frustration. Jack looked at her shocked that she actually said it.

"I just sat back and let you kill Mitch...My husband!" She said as if she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah your loving sweet husband, right?" Jack said with an attitude.

Katy was mad now. "What went on in this house was none of your damn business! It was between me and Mitch." She said. Jack looked at Katy like she was the psycho now.

"Do you hear what you're saying right now?" Jack asked.

Katy looked at him shaking her head. "You need to leave...Its because of you! That my life is all fucked up right now." Jack stepped closer to her.

"If it wasn't for me! You would probably be dead thanks to your so called loving husband!" Jack yelled back. Katy put her hands over her hears. "Shut up! Stop fucking talking!" She screamed.

Jack stared at Katy, seeing a side of her he's never seen before.

He wondered how far he could really push her.

"Why? can't handle the truth? Can't handle the fact that you let a 'psychopath' kill your husband so that you could get a decents night sleep, not having to worry about if you're gonna wake up in the hospital the next morning or not wake up at all?" Jack asked in a low, dangerous tone.

He knew what he was doing and was enjoying every second of it.

"Stop.." Katy said quietly. But Jack just laughed.

"Deep down you wanted Mitch dead and out the way. I just did what you didn't have the guts to do." Jack said smirking down at her. "I said stop it." Katy said gritting her teeth.

"Does it depress you? To know that your husband is dead because of you? and now you truly have no one? Your mommy wont want anything to do with you for sure once Gordon goes to her asking if she's seen or heard from you, telling her everything." Jack continued watching as Katy looked down at the ground, her eyes bugging out.

"Shut the fuck up!" Katy screamed, covering her ears with her hands again only for Jack to grab her roughly, yanking her arms away so that she had no choice but to listen to him.

"You wanna know what I think depresses you the most?...Is that the man you loved ooooh soo much 3 years ago is now the psycho that killed your husband...is now the man who is running this city straight to the ground." Jack said in a deep voice. Katy yanked away from Jack.  
"Get the fuck out of my house!" She yelled pointing to the door. Jack shook his head.  
"I'm not going anywhere.." He said quietly.

Jack backed Katy up against the wall so that she was trapped.

"You're ugly inside...just like me and you can't deny it...I probably know you better than anyone." Katy looked up at him, letting his words sink in.

"I see the real you no matter how much you try to hide it." Katy watched as Jack pulled away from her, walking towards the door. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you..I may be a 'psycho' or so you say...but I would die before I let anything happen to you." And with that Jack left. Katy was shaking at this point. She didn't know what had came over her.

She crawled back into bed, letting her tears fall until she finally fell back asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guy's are amazing! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! seeing all this feedback from y'all just makes me want to update asap! I am sorry it has been a few days since I updated but I picked up some extra hours from work :-/ Anywho! Here is Chapter 12! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 12.**

Katy was laying on the couch in the dark playing with a lighter.

She sighed to herself. Katy had so many things going on in her mind that she didn't know what to do anymore. Her life had officially became a mess...well more of a mess then it already was.

Each time Katy flicked her Bic Lighter on, watching the flame, she contiplated on burning the house down with her inside of it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

Katy glanced over at the front door and moaned loudly as she got to her feet.

Katy was shocked to see commissioner Gordon standing there giving her a sympathetic look.

"Afternoon Katy..am I interrupting something?" He asked quietly. Katy shook her head.

"No, is everything ok?" Katy asked, confused as to why Gordon was there. Maybe he was there to arrest her? "No actually..I wanted to talk to you about your husband." Gordon said, instantly looking away from her. Katy knew something was wrong "Come on in." She said leading Gordon into the living room. "What's going on?" Katy asked getting straight to the point.

Gordon sighed as he sat down across from her. "We found your husbands body." Gordon said sadly. Katy looked up at Gordon, shocked. "What?" Was all she could manage to say.

Gordon nodded his head. "I walked into my office this morning to find Mitch laying on my desk, soaked in his own blood. His throat was cut...along with his face." Gordon said carefully, watching Katys expression. He noticed her face go pale almost instantly.

"Oh my god." She said quietly.

"There was a Joker card stapled to his forehead." Gordon said again.

Katy didn't know what to say. She knew Jack had done something horrible but she did not want to know the details of it...and now she knew..

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Katy." Gordon said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Katy laughed. "Sorry? Please, commissioner...there is no need to be sorry." Katy said coldly.

Gordon looked at her confused. "Katy, I know this is hard for you to deal with but It's ok...We will get the Joker for doing this." He said trying to help.

Katy scoffed. "Gordon..The Joker did me a favor..I mean come on..Mitch was not the greatest husband." Katy said, lighting a cigarette. Gordon looked at Katy confused.

Katy I know you two had your share of problems but Mitch loved you.. You could have.." Katy stood up, hearing enough. "Incase you forgot, Commissioner! my husband beat me! My husband tried to kill me numerous times! and you did nothing to help me!" Katy yelled.

Gordon instantly stood up. "Katy there was nothing I could do! There was no proof..." Gordon said trying to calm her down. Katy laughed. "No proof? Gordon, you seen the bruises on my neck and cheek! And what did you do about it?...Oh thats right! You locked me in your cell instead of Mitch." Katy said angrily.

"Katy, I had to make sure Mitch was ok first..I just couldn't take your word without hearing his side of the story first." Katy looked away, shaking her head as she exhaled the smoke from her cigarette. "What about me? what about my well being? You didn't care, you didn't want to help me. You and I both know that if it came down to it, you would have believed Mitch over me any day." Katy said coldly. Gordon shook his head. "Katy thats not true.." Katy pointed to the door.

"And I would appreciate it if you would leave my house..." With that Katy walked away.

Gordon sighed as he exited Katy's home.

**Later that night...**

Katy was in her bedroom folding clothes when she heard her door creek open.

She didn't bother to look and see who it was, she already knew.

"You know its rude to enter someone's home without knocking.." Katy said as she folded one of her t-shirts. Jack just shrugged. "What's your point?" He asked, not sounding amused.

Katy rolled her eyes. "I thought I made myself clear when I told you to leave this morning." Katy said finally turning around to look at Jack.

"I did leave..you said nothing about me not being able to come back when you come off your period." Jack said smirking. Katy gave him a disgusted look as she started putting her clothes neatly in her dresser. "Speaking of period's, Do you and Mitch have any kids?" Jack asked awkwardly. Katy's head shot up at him in shock. "No." She said quietly. "Why would you ask that?" Katy asked, staring at Jack who just shrugged.

"Just wondering, Usually married couple have kids..." Jack said trailing off.

Katy stared at Jack for a few moments before sitting on the bed, sighing.

"Well..Since we are on that topic, there is something I feel I should tell you." Katy said, avoiding Jack's eyes. He looked at her oddly, wondering if she was about to tell him that she was pregnant with Mitch's baby. "Goo on." Jack said carefully.

Katy sighed. "After we broke up...I found out I was pregnant.." She said getting straight to the point. Katy slowly looked up at Jack to see his jaw dropped. He was in fact shocked.

"Jack?" Katy said quietly when he didn't say anything.

"You're pregnant?" He repeated.

"Was pregnant." Katy said correcting him.

"Was...was?...what happened to the kid?" Jack asked confused now.

"I miscarried." She said. Jack sighed with relief as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"The doctor thought it was because I was under so much stress or something." Katy said, glancing over at Jack. "Why are you telling me this now? Don't you think you should have told me back then?" Jack asked with an attitude.

"Oh I'm sorry but someone had fallen off the face of this earth around the time I found out.." Katy said giving him a 'duh' look.

The two sat there in an awkward silence now. Katy sighed.

"Sooo you put Mitch's body on Gordon's desk?" Katy asked smirking.

Jack looked at her, shaking his head laughing. "How did you find out about that?" He asked.

"Gordon stopped by today and told me." Jack just nodded his head.

Another awkward silence filled the room they sat in once again.

Katy looked at Jack to see him shaking his head as he stood up.  
"I'm sorry but I just can't go back to acting like everything you just told me never even happened.." Jack said agrily.

Katy looked at him confused. "Well I don't know what you want me to say." Katy said, standing up as well. Jack shook his head. "I want you to tell me why the fuck you decided to bring all this on me now?!" He yelled at her. Katy was shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Cause I thought you might want to know.." She said quietly.

"Well you thought wrong..." Jack said walking away.

"Well it's not my fault that you weren't man enough to stick around to find out!" Katy shouted at him. Jack stopped, slowly turning around to glare at her.

"You wanna tell secrets now? Well you know what! Since we are just letting it all out in the open here is one for you!...You are the reason for Mitch's death! So how does it feel to know that you killed your husband, Katy?!" Jack yelled. He knew that would hurt Katy.

"Oh so we gonna go there, are we? We heres one for you, Jack..How does it feel to know that you are the reason I lost the baby?..hmm? How does it fucking feel!?" Katy screamed. Jack looked at her shocked. "You say killed Mitch?..Ok...I may be the reason Mitch is dead but you're the reason your baby is dead too!" Katy yelled at him. Jack stood there looking at her in shock.

"I know you are not blaming me for that...I had no fucking clue.." Jack said gritting his teeth.

"I waited for you...I waited for you for a long time, Jack...and you never came..I looked everywhere for your sorry ass and because of all the stress I lost the baby...Its your fault!" Katy yelled as tears started to run down her cheek.

"You really blame me for that, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Every damn day of my life." Katy said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Oh well you know what?...FUCK YOU, KATY!" Jack screamed as he walked out of her bedroom. "FUCK YOU TEN TIMES!" Katy screamed back before slamming her door shut, locking it. Katy instantly fell to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with mee?" She cried as she burried her face in her hands and started rocking back and forth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what did you guy's think? Let me know! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

It was 2 in the morning when Jack decided to go back to check on Katy.

When Jack made his way upstairs he seen her bedroom light on.

Jack kicked the cracked door open to see Katy sitting on her bedroom floor staring at the wall.

"Katy?" He said quietly but Katy didn't respond. Jack noticed two empty bottles of wine laying on the floor beside her. Jack walked over, leaning down to her.

"You ok?" He asked. Katy then looked up at Jack.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me.." She said, her voice breaking.

"It's ok." Jack said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Katy shook her head.

"No it's not...it's ok...I didn't mean those awful things I said...I was just trying to make you mad." Katy said quietly. Jack chuckled.

"Well it worked." Katy glanced at him as she took another sip of wine from her glass.

"Alright, sweetheart. I think you have had enough to drink tonight." Jack said as he took the glass of wine from Katy, setting it on her dresser.

Jack then helped Katy get to her feet, sitting her on the edge of the bed.

Katy stared up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Why do you wear that?" Katy asked randomly.

Jack looked at her confused. "Wear what?" He asked.

Katy then pointed to his face. "The paint." Jack nodded his head slowly.

"You know, I don't think anyone has ever asked me that.." Jack said smiling down at her.

"You don't look like you when you when you wear it." Katy said again.

Jack nodded his head. "Good..thats the point." Katy nodded her head slowly.

"Well why do you have to wear it in front of me?..it's not like i've never seen you without it." Jack stared at Katy for a moment, thinking as he sucked on the inside of his scarred cheek.

"Thought maybe the scars might gross you out." He said.

Katy smiled at him. "They don't gross me out. Their just scars." She said as she looked down at her feet. Jack gave her a small smile. "Yeah?" He said.

Katy looked back up at him nodding her head. "How did you get them?" She asked.

Jack was shocked by all these questions that Katy was suddenly asking but at the same time he liked that she was interested in knowing what's been going on with him.

"No...No, I can't tell you that...I won't tell you that." Jack said sternly.

Katy eyed him carefully but just sighed. "Ok." was all she said.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well I just thought I would stop by and check on you..good thing I did."

Katy instantly looked back up at him. "Why did you leave me?" Jack's eyes widened in shock.

That was a question he was hoping he never had to answer.

Jack sighed. "I had a lot going on with me..you wouldn't have understood." Katy cocked her head to the side. "I bet I could understand now." She said, giving him a small smile.

Jack shook his head, laughing. "At this very moment? I don't think so..you have had a little too much to drink." Katy sighed loudly.

"Are you gonna leave me again?" Katy suddenly asked.

Jack looked at Katy, seeing the hurt in her eyes. He shook his head.

"No." He said quietly.

"You promise?" Katy asked again.

Jack stepped closer to the edge of the bed so that he was standing right in front of Katy.

He looked down at her, smiling. "I promise."

Jack reached out, grabbing Katy's hand, holding it.

She just continued to stare up at him.

"Go take that paint off." She said causing Jack to chuckle.

"No." He said just to see what she would say or do.

"Yes." Katy said sternly.

Jack laughed. "Maybe if you ask nicely." He said, causing Katy to glare at him.

"Please?" Katy said in a low whisper but loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack then pulled Katy up to her feet.

"Can't do that, sweetheart." Jack said smirking down at her.

Katy glared at him, making him smirk even more.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Katy asked quietly.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him more.

"Yeah." Jack said. Katy rested her head against Jack's chest, closing her eyes.

The two stayed that way for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

"Why don't you go ahead and get in the bed while I go make sure the house is locked up?" Jack said. Katy opened her eyes, lifting her head up to see Jack.

Without even thinking, Katy brushed her lips against Jacks. Those old feelings just rushing back to her. Jack stared down at Katy shocked that she had made the first move.

He was even more shocked that she had kissed him while he had his face paint on which made him smirk on the inside. Moving his face close to hers, He paused for a moment somewhat expecting Katy to pull away but she didn't. Jack then pressed his scarred lips against hers.

Memories from them back when they were dating filled Jack's head.

Feeling the hairs on the back of Katy' neck stand to attention, her heart began to pound in her chest. Leaning into his embrace, Katy felt helpless.

Katy slid her hands over the green fabric of Jack's waistcoat. The two relaxed into each others.

Still locked in their kiss, Jack guided Katy backwards until she was pushed back on the bed.

Jack broke the kiss, looking down at her. Jack sighed with frustration as he instantly got back up. Katy sat up, staring at him confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Jack looked at her, shaking his head.

"You're drunk...the problem is you're drunk...I don't want to take this any further while you are unable to even think straight." Jack said sounding more frusterated.

Katy looked at him oddly. "Jack, it's ok...I'm fine." Katy said wanting to continue but Jack shook his head. "Regardless of what you think, I can't go through with this knowing you are in no condition to even walk in a straight line..I just don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning to see me laying next to you and think 'what the hell did i get myself into lastnight?'.."

Katy nodded her head slowly. "Ok..if you don't want to then thats fine." Katy said quietly.

"It's not that I don't want to...I would just rather this happen when you're sober so there are no regrets." Jack said calmly. Katy just nodded her head again.

"Ok." was all she said. Jack sighed.

"I'm gonna go make sure everything is locked up...Why don't you go ahead and lay down." Jack said as he left the room. Katy sat there for a few seconds, biting her lip.

"He hasn't changed one bit." Katy said to herself, smiling as she pulled the covers back, getting comfortable. When Jack returned to the room he seen Katy was already asleep. He chuckled as he got out of his clothes, and crawled into bed next to her, hoping he would get some sleep tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope y'all liked this chapter! I worked really hard on it! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

The next morning Katy woke up to see Jack not in the room anymore.

"Jack?" Katy said as she slid off the bed. Katy opened her bedroom door, looking out in the hallway. She seen the bathroom light on and heard water running. Katy sighed as she walked back into her room. Katy glared at the pillow Jack had laid on.

"Who the hell sleeps with paint on their face?" She asked herself quietly.

"Me." Came Jack's voice from behind her, causing Katy to jump.

"Don't do that!" Katy said, pointing a finger at him. Jack just smirked as he walked over to her.

"Soo jumpy." He said, chuckling. Katy glared at him as she held up the stained pillow.

"Look what you did!" Katy whined.

Jack took the pillow from her, tossing it on the floor.

"It will wash out, princess." Jack said sounding very amused.

Katy took the time to notice how good Jack smelled right now.

"You used my shower?" She asked, kinda surprised.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeaah..was I not supposed to?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you get any paint on my bathroom floor?" She asked, eyeing him up.

Jack smirked. "A little." He said trying not to laugh.

Katy shook her head slowly. "I could slap you right now." She said.

"I like it rough." Jack said with a wink. Katy rolled her eyes as she walked over to her dresser, pulling out some clothes.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, as he walked back over to her.

"I'm going to go take quick shower." She said, as she felt Jack wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Need any help?" Katy lightly hit his scarred cheek, laughing.

"Nope! I think I can manage." Katy said giggling as Jack lightly kissed her neck.

They both froze when the doorbell rang.

"You gonna get that?" Jack whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to shoot up her back.

Katy pulled out of Jack's grip, making her way downstairs.

She looked through the peephole to see Gordon standing there, waiting for someone to answer.

Katy looked to see if Jack was in sight but she guessed he was still up stairs.

Katy opened the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Katy asked confused.

"Katy, I just wanted to apologize for everything..I know you have a lot on your mind and I knew that something was going on with you and Mitch and I should have done something to help you..I am truly sorry." Gordon said, shocking Katy.

"It's ok...I'm sorry about yesterday I was just not in the right state of mind." Katy said honestly.

Gordon nodded. "I understand...but I have some news for you." Katy looked at Gordon, cocking her head to the side. "What kind of news?" She asked worried.

Gordon sighed. "SInce the Joker is responsible for the death of Mitch we are worried that me may be after you now..since you know the mob and was Mitch's wife.." Katy gave Gordon a small smile. "Look, I appreciate you coming out here to 'help me' but I am fine..I don't think the Joker is going to waste his time on me." Katy said slightly laughing.

Gordon shook his head. "You don't have a say in the matter, Katy...You need to come down at the police station with us, so we know that you are safe." He said sternly.

Katy shook her head. "Gordon I'm fine, really...You don't have to worry about me." She said trying to convince him to let her stay.

"Please Katy...I don't want to have to do this the hard way." He said giving her a sorry look as two other police officers walked up the driveway.

"Gordon please." Katy whispered. Gordon sighed.

"How about you come by the station tomorrow..just so we know you are alright?..thats the best I can do for right now." Katy quickly nodded her head.

"Ok..I can do that..." Katy said knowing damn well that she would not go tomorrow but they didn't know that. Gordon smiled at her. "Ok..I'll see you tomorrow...If you need anything just call." Gordon said as he walked over to the other police officers before getting in their cars, driving off down the road.

Katy sighed as she closed the front door.

She jumped when she seen Jack standing right there, leaning against the wall.

"You're so nosy." She said.

"Soooo Gordon don't think you're safe? what with this crazy Joker guy going around killing everything and one in sight?" He asked smirking.

Katy rolled her eyes. "You have issues." She said laughing.

"You know, I think you're the only one who can get away with talking to me like that.." Jack said smiling at her. "Awe! Big bad Joker is a softy at heart!" Katy sqealed, trying to annoy him now.

Jack glared at her. "Don't start that..I am not a soft." He said sternly.

"Yesss you areee. I bet you have dreams about rainbows and unicorns!" Katy said trying so hard not to laugh. She already had a huge grin on her face.

"Stop it..I do not." Jack protested.

"Don't get so defensive, I won't tell anyone that you aren't being cool and blowing shit up." Katy said, poking his arm.

Jack shook his head. "Are you done?" He asked.

Katy pretended to think for a few seconds before laughing. "Maybeee."

Jack looked at Katy dangerously but she knew he was messing with her cause he couldn't manage to keep a straight face either.

"Come here." He said causing Katy to back up giggling.

"No way." Katy's eyes got wide when her back hit the wall.

Jack was now standing right in front of her, his face inches from hers.

Jack just stared down at Katy. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the faded bruise on her cheek that Mitch had left. "You know you look good without all that greasy, messy paint smeared all over your face." Katy said quietly. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You sure do hate my face paint, don't you?" He asked chuckling.

Katy shook her head. "No...I just like to see the real you and not the Joker." She said in almost a whisper. Jack looked down at Katy, not saying a word.

It was moments like these where he had wished he had never left her in the first place.

"Tell me how you got your scars." Katy said, breaking Jack out of his thoughts. He shook his head. "Why not?" She asked curiously.

"I tell you what. When I'm ready to tell you..you will know." Was the last thing he said as he leaned down, pressing is scarred lips to hers.

Katy's hands quickly went up to his neck, pulling him more into her, deepening the kiss.

Katy felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest as Jack pulled her off the wall, picking her up. Katy wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs.

Jack slammed Katy against the wall, causing her to moan.

Jack broke their kiss to kick the bedroom door open.

Jack then grabbed Katy's hand, leading her into the room.

As soon as Jack closed the bedroom door, Katy took off the white tank top she had been wearing. Jack came up behind her grabbing a handful of Katy's hair, yanking her head back.

"Someone's in a hurry." He said in a deep tone of voice.

"Oh shut up.." Katy said as Jack let go of her hair. He started to play with the waistband on her pants. Katy turned around in his arms, instantly removing the black t-shirt he had on.

Katy looked at the shirt in her hands as Jack started planting soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Is this Mitch's?" She asked. All Katy got as an answer was a "Mhm." as Jack took the shirt from her hands, tossing it on the floor.

Jack then brought his lips down back to hers once again.

Katy relaxed into his arms as she felt the tip of his tongue run teasingly over her bottom lip.

Katy parted her lips further, welcoming him into her mouth fully.

Still locked into their kiss, Jack guided Katy back onto the bed.

Katy started to undo the button on Jack's pants as he slid her out of hers.

A wanting moan escaped Katys mouth as Jack forcefully shoved her back.

Jack leaned into her, pressing his lips to her once more.

Katy lifted her hips as he firmly pressed himself against her firmly.

Jack smirked as his fingers caressed the very top of her inner thigh.

Katy felt electricity running through her body. Arching her back she pushed against him revelling in the physical pleasure of his hands on her body.

Jack shifted his weight so that he was now on top of Katy.

He gently removed her panties. Katy looked up at him, breathing heavily.

He knew she wanted him. He smirked down her.

Jack slowly slid two fingers inside her. His hand was enough to force her hips towards him.

"Why do you always have to fucking tease." Katy said gritting her teeth.

Jack chuckled as he roughly held her hands above her head.

"I loveee to see you squirm." He said as he pecked her lips gently.

Jack let go of Katy's left hand, Firmly taking hold of himself, Jack pushed into her.

Katy pulled her hips up to him as he gave himself into her completely.

Jack felt Katy grinding her pelvis against him as he began to thrust into her hard.

Each thrust forced a powerful growl from Jacks throat.

Jack thrusted harder as he listened to the satisfied moans coming from Katy.

Katy concentrated on the feeling of him being inside of her again.

Jack Firmly gripped one of her breast. he began to kiss and caress her. Every kiss and touch made Katy moan with pleasure.

Katy's body slowly began to coil tighter and tighter as the familiar sensation of her orgasm approached. Katy tilted her hips towards Jack allowing him to drive deep inside her.

Jack smiled down at her. It felt so good to be back inside of Katy again.

Jack watched as Katy's face turned red. He felt her suddenly give in to her climax.

Jack then gripped Katy's hip's firmly as he pushed himself deeper inside as the tidal wave of ejaculation took him over the edge and he finished aggressively digging his fingers into her skin as a deep growl came from his throat.

Jack rolled over so that he was now laying next to Katy who laid their breathless.

"Now I really do need to take shower." Katy said causing Jack to shake his head laughing at her. Katy looked over at him. "You need another shower" She said giving him a disgusted look. Jack chuckled. "Well we could save water by taking one together." He said winking at her. Katy smiled at Jack. "Ok!" She said giggling as she curled up next to Jack, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You are something else." Jack said quietly, causing Katy to smile up at him.

"I love you...You do know that?..I've always loved you." Jack said looking down at Katy.

She nodded her head slowly. "I know." She whispered.

Katy sat up, kissing him gently. "I love you too...even if you are the Joker." She said again.

Jack smiled at her. "Ready for that shower?" He asked causing Katy to laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok! So I know this may be lovey dovey but I'm trying to show a different side of the Joker.**

**Everyone has seen his mean, crazy, killing spree side so I want to show a more loving and caring side of him. Katy is the only person who has ever seen this side of him too sooo he feels comfortable being this way in front her. Anywho! I really hope you guys liked reading this chapter..it took me 2 hours to write cause I kept redoing it :/ So review and let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Later that night...**

Katy was straightening up her living room when Jack came down.

Katy looked at him oddly. "Well don't you look...different." She said, looking away.

"That's the idea, darling." Jack said as he walked over to her.

"Blah blah blah." Katy said she looked up at him.

"I need you to do me a favor." Jack said. Katy eyed him suspicously.

"Depends on what it is." She said.

"Tomorrow morning I want you to go to the police station like you promised Gordon." Jack said.

Katy looked him confused now. "Why?" She asked.

Jack sighed. "Because I said so...I have a lot to do tomorrow soooo I need you to go stay there with Gordon..and watch the news." Katy cocked her head to the side.

"Well why would I watch the news?" She asked.

Jack sighed again. "Why do you have to ask so many question? can't you just nod your head and be done with it?" He asked sounding irritated. Katy shook her head.

"No." She said trying not to laugh.

"I swear, you're gonna drive me insane one of these days..." Jack muttered.

Katy scoffed. "One of these days? honey don't you think you are wayyy past that?" Jack glared at her. "Just saying." She said in defence. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sooo does that mean you're leaving tonight?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." was all Jack said as he sat down on the couch.

"What are you planning?" Katy suddenly asked.

Jack smirked at her. "I just wanna play with the Batman." He said.

Katy shook her head, annoyed. Jack noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked.

Katy shrugged. "Nothing." She muttered.

"No...what?" Jack asked getting impatient.

Katy sighed. "You've changed!" She suddenly said. Jack stood up from the couch.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" He asked.

"That! Right there!" Katy said pointing at him.

"What?!" Jack yelled.

"You're voice! It's like you have two personalities or something!" Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "You're insane.." He said walking away from her.

"Me!? have you looked in the mirror?! When you put on those clothes and that stupid face paint you are a completely different person, Jack!...You walk differently, look different, hell! You even talk differently!" Jack shook his head.

"I do not talk differently." He said defending himself

"Oh yes you do! You naturally have a deep voice...when you're..you're **him!** You have a higher pitched voice!" Katy said.

"Him?" Jack asked, waiting for her to say it.

"**THE JOKER!**" She yelled.

"Well I hate to break it to you, sweetie but I AM The Joker!...Jack has been gone for a long time. Now you can either except that and live with it or get the hell out of my way!" Jack yelled.

"You're fucking crazy! I hope Batman locks your ass up in Arkham!" She yelled out of frustration.

"Why? So you can come and treat me?" He asked, mocking her. Katy looked at Him confused though. "What the hell are you talking about?" Katy asked quickly.

"After we broke up, you went to school to be a psychiatrist..." Katy looked at him wondering what the hell that had to do with anything. "So?! I had to do something with my time! How do you think I met Mitch!?...you fucking idiot.." Katy said coldly.

"My point is You have probably just been using me just so you can do your little doctor stuff and try to figure me out." Jack said accusingly.

Katy laughed. "Wow...really!? You really are out of you damn mind, ya know that?" Katy said laughing. "Actually I'm starting to think you're the one losing your mind.." Jack said.

Katy glared at him. "Fuck You!" She screamed.

Jack rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door.

"I already did...remember?" He said smirking. Katy was mad.

She grabbed a vase throwing it, aiming at him but Jack ducked, causing it to shatter against the wall.

"You crazy bitch!" He yelled.

"What are you gonna do about?! JOKER!?..Huh?! You gonna carv my face just like you do everyone else?!" She yelled.

It was taking everything in Jack not to do just that. "You need to stop while you're ahead, Katy..I mean it." Jack said in a deep, dangerous voice.

"And what the fuck are you gonna do about?" Katy asked challenging him.

Jack was gripping his switchblade he had in his pocket, fighting the urge to pull it out and make her shut up for good but something inside him would not let him.

Instead Jack opened the front door, leaving.

"Yeah! That's what I thought! Run away, Jack! Like the BItch that you are!" She yelled before slamming her front door shut, making sure to lock incase he changed his mind and decided to cut her after all.

Katy looked at the broken glass all over her floor from the vase.

"I just cleaned too..." She said sadly as she walked into the kitchen to grab a broom and dustpan, cleaning up the mess she had made.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you like! Review and let me know your thoughts on Katy and Joker now :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep em coming :)**

**Chapter 16.**

The next day Katy lounged around her house. She wondered why Jack wanted her to go to the police station and watch the news...why couldn't she just sit at home and watch the news? Katy sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. She got comfortably on the couch and turned her tv on. There was no way in hell she was going to go all the way down to the police station just to watch something that she could watch in her own home..Was Jack stupid?..then again it wouldn't hurt to drop by and say hi she thought. Katy knew that Jack was up to something though but at this point she really didn't care. She was still angry with him. Jack could get locked up at blackgate penitentiary for all she cared. Katy flicked through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch.

**Later that day...**

Commissioner Gordon was running around the police station, getting a group of men together.

"Commissioner?" Gordon stopped, turning around to see Katy standing there. He was shocked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

Katy looked at Gordon like he was stupid.

"You asked me to come here...remember?" She said

Gordon smiled. "Right!..I just didn't really think you would show up." Before Katy could respond another policeman ran up, interrupting them.

"Sir! Batman found the Joker's location!" He said panicking,

Katy looked between the two quickly "What's going on?" She asked.

"Just another one of the Joker's sick games..I want you to stay here with the rest of my men while I go take care of things..help your self to come coffee or snacks." Gordon said quickl as he loaded his gun and made his way out the door.

Katy nodded slowly as she looked over to the tv to see GCN New's was on.

"Oh my god.." Was all she could manage to say when Katy heard about the hostages.

**Joker's location...**

Batman slowly entered the dark dirty room to see the Joker staring out the window, seeing the helicopters lights flashing. The Joker had 3 rottweiler's guarding him.

They instantly started growling and barking at the sight of Batman, causing the Joker to turn around. "Oh ya made it, I'm so thrilled." Joker said sarcastically.

"Where is the detonator?" Batman demanded.

The Joker cocked his head to the side. "Go get him!" He commanded his dogs.

The three dogs charged at Batman. Batman punched the first dog, knocking him off to the side.

But the other two instantly jumped on him, knocking him down to the ground, biting and ripping at Batman. The Joker then jumped in and started beating batman with a steal pipe.

While Batman was trying his best to fight off the dogs and the Joker, Gordorn and his swat team had just broke into the abandoned warehouse, taking out Joker's men and saving the hostages he had taken and forced to dress as his men to throw them off.

The Joker continued to beat Batman with the pipe repeatedly.

Batman managed to Kick the Joker away from him, and toss the dogs out the window.

Batman slowly got to his feet only to get hit in the back by the Joker's steel pipe.

Joker hit him once more, causing Batman to fall down again. The Joker instantly got on top of him. "Oh the old familiar places." He said, taking his knife out, raising his hand, jamming it down into Batmans chest. Batman instantly knocked him off.

The next thing Batman knew, the Joker had punched him back, causing batman to fall through the window, glass shattering everywhere.

Joker kicked this stand out the way, causing a metal object to fall down on him, keeping him in place.

The Joker got on top of Batman again.

"We really should stop this fighting otherwise we will miss the fireworks." Joker said, pulling his knife out, holding it to Batman's throat.

"There wont be any fireworks." Batman said, gasping for air.

"And heree weee go!" The Joker said waiting.

The Joker glanced at the clock, confused when the boats didn't blow up.

"What were you trying to prove?" Batman said interrupting his thoughts.

"That deep down everyone is as ugly as you?" Batman finished.

Joker through his steel pipe to the side.

"You're alone." Batman said.

Joker rolled his eyes. "You can't rely on anyone these days, you gotta do everything yourself, Don't We!?" Joker yelled at Batman.

"Well that's ok because I came prepared." Joker said as he pulled out a detonator.

"it's a funny world we live in, speaking of which! Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" Joker asked Batman, sounding amused.

"No..But I know how you got these." Batman said as he lifted his arm, sending one of his bladez shoot up and smack Joker right in the face, Batman then grabbed Joker by his jacket, flipping him over himself, causing Joker to fall off the top of the warehouse in fits of giggles.

Batman shoots his grapple, grabbing Joker by the foot, causing him to groan in frusteration as he felt himself being pulled back up by Batman.

"Uhhh...You...You just couldn't me go could you?" Joker said gritting his teeth.

"This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptable, arent you? Huh?.. You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self righteousness and I won't kill you because you are just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever." The Joker said laughing.

"You'll be in a padded cell forever!" Batman said.

"Maybe we could share one, You know they will be doubling up the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds." Joker said.

"This city just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good." Batman said, sounding annoyed.

"Until their spirit breaks completely. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and all the heroic things he's done." Batman looked up at Joker confused now.

The Joker laughed. "You didn't think i'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with you? Nooo. You need an ace in the hole. Mines Harvey." Joker said.

"What did you do?" Batman asked, worried.

"I took Gotham's White Knight and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard." Batman looked at Joker like he had just seen a ghost..

"See, madness as you know is a lot like gravity..All it takes is a little push!" Joker said before bursting out laughing.

Batman quickly got up and fled the scene, leaving the Joker hang there.

The swat team then came in, take the Joker down, placing him under arrest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Alrighty! One more chapter to go! and I have a surprise ending for y'all! Soooo I hope you like it :)**

**So what do you guy's think is going to happen to Joker in the Last Chapter? and What do you think Katy has to say about all this? Review and let me know please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this fic and review, favorited, followed me and the fic! It mean's so much and you guy's are freaking amazing! I really hope you like this last chapter of the story!**

**Chapter 17.**

**6 Month's later...**

The Joker sat in a bright room, strapped down to a cold metal chair.

He sat across from a Table, waiting impatiently.

He couldn't believe that he has been stuck in Arkham for 6 months already and yet they have yet to find a suitable psychiatrist for him..Like he really needed one.

The Joker sighed as he leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

Seems that all he could think about was Katy. He wondered what she was doing right now and if she was still angry with him. Joker should have known it would have never worked out with them again...They were both set in their ways and that was something that would never change.

Joker's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the buzzer go off and a door opening.

He didn't bother to look at who had just walked in.

"Hello." Came the voice of Jeremiah Arkham.

Joker didn't say anything. "You know we have gone through numerous psychiatrist's for you and have yet to find one that will stick around..Why is that?" Jeremiah Arkham asked.

Joker glanced at him, shrugging his shoulders. He felt pretty tired today..maybe it was the new medication they had started giving him last week.

"Well for one they are terrified of you.." Jeremiah said causing the Joker to smirk.

"That's not something to be proud of..Here at Arkham we want to help you and see that you get a second chance one day but we can't do that if you are not willing to change or cooperate for that matter." Joker just bobbed his head back and forth, impatiently.

"We have a doctor here who has requested to have you as their patient."

Joker eyed Arkham confused. Who in the world would want to work on the Joker? The other psychiatrist's didn't want anything to do with the job and now all of a sudden someone requested to handle the case?..something was up.

"Her name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She is just standing right outside the door. Ready to start.

Her? They are letting The Joker have a female psychiatrist? of this was gonna be easier than Joker thought. He could have some fun with this.

"So I'll tell her that she can come on in and you two can start you first session together." Jeremiah Arkham said with a small smile as he stood up from the chair he sat on, making his way out of the room. The Joker sat there quietly, waiting to see what dumb woman would want to work with him? who in their right mind thinks that they can help The Joker?..Whoever she was she sure had another thing coming. The Joker was gonna make this one an example.

He then heard the buzzer go off as the door opened. Joker sat there, watching as Jeremiah Arkham walked back in, followed by a blond haired woman.

"This is your new psychiatrist, Dr Harleen Quinzel." Arkham said nervously.

The Joker slowly looked up and was speechless.

"If you have any problems, just let me know." Jeremiah said to Harleen who just smiled sweetly.

"Thank you but I think I can handle it." Arkham nodded his and head as he left the two alone. The woman sat down in her chair smirking at the speechless man sitting across from her.

"Miss me puddin?" She asked, mockingly.

"You little weasle." Joker said as he sat back in his seat.

She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She said sweetly as she pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun.

The Joke watched the woman that sat right across from him, trying to figure out if this was real or if he was dreaming. Was he really seeing Katy right now?..

"How did you manage to get away with this?" He asked confused.

Katy smiled. "It was easier than I thought. Just change the name and come in fill out an application and bam! I got the job...plus when I told them how I would be more than willing to 'help' they gave me the job on the spot...Jeremiah Arkham isn't as smart as he think's he is." She said. "Changed your name?.." He asked eyeing her.

Katy nodded her head. "Yupp! Legally my real name now is Harleen Quinze." Katy said smiling. l"Harley Quinn.." Joker suddenly said, causing Katy to look at him oddly.

"Huh?" She said.

"Harley Quinn...A little play of the word Harlequin." He said simply.

Katy looked at him weird now. "Oook then."

"You dye your hair?" He asked, Katy gave him a 'duh' look.

"So! Let's start your session! Tell me about your parents...I heard you have daddy issues." She said trying to keep a straight face. Joker smirked at her.

"No But I do have a real problem with my psychiatrist." He said.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? care to explain?" She said.

"Well for one she's a bitch." He said smirking at her.

Katy shook her head. "With an attitude like that you are gonna be here for a long time." She said teasing. Joker sighed. "So what's your plan, sweetheart" Joker said, leaning forward.

"Puddin, do I look like the kind of woman with a plan?" Joker cocked his head to the side.

"I'm kinda like a dog chasing cars..I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it!...I would just do things.." She said mimicking him.

Just then the Joker stood up from the chair he was chained to moments ago. Katy looked at him confused. "What the hell?" She said, pointing to the chains and handcuffs on the floor.

Joker walked over to Katy, leaning down so that their faces were inches apart.

"I'm always one step ahead." He whispered before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"No, no, no! We are gonna do this my way or I will have you transferred to blackgate penitentiary." Katy said, standing up, glaring at Joker.

"You wouldn't." He said laughing.

"You also didn't think I would show up here as you Doctor to help break your ass out but I did." She said smirking. Joker looked at her and sighed. "Fine...How we gonna do this then?" He asked. Katy smiled. "All great things comes to those who wait, puddin." She said smirking.

Joker chuckled. "Oh this is gonna be fun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Here it is! The final chapter! Now I am really nervous about this chapter so I really hope y'all like it! I've been planning it for a few weeks now. I want to show a different Harley Quinn and thought wouldn't it be cool if Katy actually was Harley Quinn? So I thought I would try it out! Now I have been thinking about doing a sequel. I already have a title picked out and a lot of great ideas for it but I'm gonna leave it up to you guys! Do y'all wanna see what happens with Joker and Katy/Harley? Review and let me know what you think of this story and the final chapter and don't forget to let me know if you would like to see some more of these two crazy characters!**

**I have some wild idea's if I do a sequel :) **


End file.
